My little pony friendship is magic: tales of the forgotten prince
by Guestfiber660
Summary: Join me on my adventures in Equestria, I become an Alicorn even though dude, even closet Bronies have their days. Rated T for swearing in one, or other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke out in the middle of nowhere, my head hurt like it was ran over by a train, I looked down at my hands, and instead of fingers, I saw hooves, my hair was replaced with a long mane, and a horn was protruding from my forehead, I also had wings on my back, "what in the name of hell" I said, my tail began to swish around, I let out a yelp of surprise, then a thunderous boom occurred, and the ground shook, I covered my mouth. I should probably start from the beginning, I was a closet brony, who loved the doctor who series, and a avid gamer, I had a very good imagination, usually my friends, and I would try to make machinima on certain games, for example, when we played transformers fall of cybertron, we did a private team death match, and pretended to create a cops, and robbers video, we never had the equipment to make the video, so we would laugh when there was a funny moment, but one night when I went to bed, I heard a voice soft as the morning breeze, and yet as fragile as a flower bush, speak to me in my dreams, it said to me that my attention is needed in another place, then a harsh cold voice laughed, the sound chilled my bones, and made all my individuality crumble. Any way I walked through the forest, and then made my way up a hill, I saw a small town in a valley, I recognized it as ponyville, "are you f****** kidding me" I swore, I hid my wings under a cloak, I then walked into town, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I ended up bumping into a dark violet pony, "pardon me for my carelessness ma'am" I said, I helped the mare up, "its fine" she said, I dusted her off, "I didn't catch your name miss" I asked, "it"s Twilight, Twilight Sparkle" she said, "Silver Bolt, at your service" I said, we shook hooves, "so how did you get the name Silver Bolt" Twilight asked, I couldn't think of a pony name, so I chose to be called after a character from the old tranformers series beast wars, and beast machines, "I specialize in different types of magic, but one day during my experiments, I was brewing a special mix that would increase a unicorn's ability to harness magic, but it backfired, and thats how I got this scar" I explained, I pointed to a silver lightning bolt going down my eye, I didn't literally get the scar that way, one day I was riding on my friend's scooter, and he removed the plush guards on the handle bars, and as I was riding along the road, I lost my balance, and I hit my head on the unprotected holes on the handle bars, I was just making up stories left, and right to cover my true identity, I walked with Twilight to keep her company as she made checks on the party for the summer festivle.


	2. chapter 2

At the party, I hid in a balcony, I knew that Night Mare moon, would make an appearance at the event, when the curtain was lifted, nopony was on the other side, then there was a shrill cackle, and in the middle of the stage stood Night Mare moon, "ha ha ha, ah ponies of Equestria, rejoice in the return of eternal night" Night Mare moon said, "that's what you think witch" I said, "ha, what are you going to do" Night Mare moon asked, a bright yellow orb glowed on the tip of my horn, I then launched the orb at Night Mare moon, the orb hit her, and exploded in a bright light, I trotted over to her, "may the glow of the sun guide you" I said, I charged up another attack, but Night Mare moon escaped before I could cleanse her, I exited the town hall, and tried to find Night Mare moon, but I was then tackled by Rainbow Dash, "who are you, how did you do that, where is the princess" Rainbow Dash asked, Apple Jack pulled the deranged Mare off of me, "easy there Dash, this isn't helping at all" Apple Jack said, I saw Twilight gallop up to me, "what kind of spell was that" Twilight asked, but when I got up, my cloak came untied, and slid off my back, revealing my wings. I began to explain what happened, and every word I said every one, except Twilight didn't understand my logic, "any way, the spell I used was a sun spell, it is not of this dimension, it comes from another world called Nirn, it was designed by a group called the dawn guard, the spell comes in three forms, well actually 4 if you count the one I was trying to use on Night Mare moon, but the first 3 are used to combat the undead, the 4th one was created by me to cleanse darkness from a corrupted vessel" I explained, "wow" Twilight said, "Like I said, I specialize in different forms of magic, but that's not the point, the spell you so rudely stopped me from performing was to track down a way to stop Night Mare moon, I was trying to find the elements of harmony, with them we can subdue Night Mare moon, and cleanse her" I said. We made it to the temple of the elements of harmony, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, Flutter shy, Pinky Pie, and Rainbow Dash, were armed with the 7 elements of Harmony, but for some reason, the elements weren't powerful enough, "FUS RO DA" I shouted, a vortex of wind flew through the air, and collided with Night Mare moon, the girls then bound her, I galloped as close to Night Mare moon as I could get, and conjured the spell, "I the guardian of light, hereby cleanse thee of darkness" I said, I plunged the orb into Luna's chest, a shadow left Luna, and exploded in a burst of light, my entire body felt numb, I lost my balance, and fell onto the floor, then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up in the library, I trotted down stairs, and saw the place was a mess, I quickly organized the books, I saw a note from Twilight on the table, (went to help AJ in the fields, be back soon. Twilight), I left the library to find Rainbow Dash, I saw her sleeping in a tree, "HEY RD, WAKE UP" I yelled, "yo Sliver my man, whats up bro" Rainbow asked, "I thought of a new trick for us to try, follow me to the fields" I said, we flew to the fields, and landed in the center, "alright what is this new trick" Rainbow asked, "alright, I call it the double cyclonic rain boom, its when two Pegasus fly straight down back to back, while also spinning at top speed, then at the last minute they separate, and the results is two rainbow tornadoes" I explained, "alright, lets do it" Rainbow said. We flew up as high as we could, "remember to fly opposite of me once we are almost to the ground, but keep spinning till you make it out of your tornado" I said, we dove down fast, we then began to spin in sync, I felt the G force pushing against me, I saw the ground getting even closer, "NOW" I yelled, we then separated, there was a large boom, then two rainbow tornadoes, Rainbow Dash flew over to me with a smile on her face, "that was awesome, you sure live up to your name" Rainbow said, "you too, now every pony will know the fastest Pegasus are" I said, we high hoofed, and parted ways. I found Twilight running from a large mob, I swooped in, and performed a teleportation spell, I brought us back to the library, I locked the doors, and windows, then closed the curtains, "what happened" I asked, "tickets, can't decide who to take" Twilight said, "just calm down, here have this" I said, I gave her proteine bar, "thanks, I haven't eaten all day, oh, and this letter was for you from princess Celestia" Twilight said, she handed me a letter, I unraveled it, and read it, "blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, humbly invites you to the grand galloping gala in Canterlot" I said, I took the ticket, and put it aside, suddenly the others appeared near the window, "I will let you settle this" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shined through the window of the guestroom in the library, I yawned, and stretched my legs, I polished my horn, and fixed my feathers, I took a good long look at my cutie mark, it was the imperial emblem with two music notes at an angle crossing behind the dragon, with a thorny crown around the outside, I then heard a thundering of hooves, I quickly ran outside, I saw a stampede coming up the road, I saw Apple Jack running along side the herd, I flew over AJ, "need any help cowgirl" I asked, "think you can calm these cows down" AJ asked, I saluted her, and flew ahead of the herd, I landed in the middle of the path, and clopped my hoof on the ground, "KAAN DREM OV" I shouted, the cows calmed down, and Apple Jack diverted them off the road. A week after the stampede, the town decided to throw a party for Apple Jack, and I, but when AJ Arrived, she looked like me without my morning cup of coffee, "psst Twi, I think there's something wrong with Apple Jack" I whispered, "yeah, she looks like she hasn't slept in days" Twilight whispered back, "after the ceremony we should check on her" I said, Twilight nodded. Twilight, and I walked to sweet apple acres, we saw Apple Jack bucking a bunch of trees, "Apple Jack, I think you should stop" I said, Apple Jack stopped, and looked at me, "you look like you haven't slept in a while, please let us help" Twilight said, "so you think that I can't harvest this entire orchard by my self" Apple Jack said, "we are not testing your apple bucking talents, its okay to swallow your pride, and ask for help" I said, but that stubborn mare just went back to work, I sighed, and decided to go help Flutter Shy take a census on the new bunny families. "thanks again for helping me count the new bunny families" Flutter Shy said, "not a problem, I am sure they will all warm up to me as soon as they meet me" I said, I began to round up the little bunnies, the little ones began to cling to my leg, or sleep on my back, one baby bunny sat on my head like he was driving me, Flutter Shy chuckled a little when the baby bunny wouldn't get off of my head, "what can I say, I have a way with animals" I said, I lowered my head, the baby bunny slid off my head, he waved good bye to me, and joined the rest of his family. After I helped Flutter Shy, I went to help RD with a new trick, "alright you made it" Rainbow Dash said, "alright what do you want me to do" I asked, she explained to me to climb to the top of the platform, and jump onto the target, sending her flying at speeds she couldn't normally get, I climbed to the top, "lets see" I said, I carefully aimed myself to hit the target, I then jumped off, "CANNON BALL" I shouted, I hit the target in the center, Rainbow then shot straight up into the sky, I then went to sugar cube corner to help Pinkie Pie, "hello Mr, and Mrs cake" I said, "why hello Sliver Bolt, are you sure you, and Pinkie can bake the muffins for the bakery today" Mr,Cake asked, "of course sir, we can handle it" I answered, I got the ingredients set out on the table, "alright in goes the chocolate chips, then the baking soda, and now the wheat germ" I said, I began to whisk the batter, then Pinkie poured the mixed batter into the pan, "I have a great idea" I said, "ooh ooh, what is it" Pinkie asked, "how about I make my special brownie cake" I said, "huh" Pinkie asked, "its a brownie that has a crunchy rim, but a creamy inside that makes it taste like fudge, it also melts in your mouth like fudge" I explained, "lets try it" Pinkie said. After passing out the baked goods, I went to check on Apple Jack, I brought a slice of the brownie I made, I found her latched to a wagon, upside down, and asleep, I unlatched her, and woke her up, "now listen here cow girl, you need help, rest, and food, this going on for long enough, just look at you, you are about as exhausted as my father is after he comes home from work" I said, "you're right Silver, I do need help with this field, please help me" Apple Jack begged, "anything for a friend, here eat this, you must be famished" I said, I slid the plate with the brownie on it towards AJ, she took a bite out of the brownie, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 authors note

This is not a real chapter, it is just going to be a few things that are going to be pointed out, the first one, I am going to be making references to different games, TV shows, books, or movies, and that I posted all of these stories at once because I decided to write them all before posting them, if you want me to rewrite the story when you are done reading chapter 60, then post them in the comments, I will also be posting other fanfics at a later date if you the fans want me to, now most of these other fanfics are complete, or are still in development, but if I can get enough followers, or requests to post these fanfics, then I will. 2 I will admit that I did this all during school because my computer was on the fritz, so I wrote them during school, also I am going to save chapter 60 after the 50th anniversary episode of Doctor who, 3 I am no pro at this business, if I don't upload more stories at my promised dates, don't be mad at me, it will probably be because I have to work with my dad, now 4 I am also currently working on a Doctor who fanfic that is on hold because I am trying to catch up with all the Doctor who episodes following up to the episode where the Doctor meets the impossible woman in the episode titled Snowmen, and 5 I know that this was suppose to be chapter 5, but chapter 6 is suppose to be chapter 5 so I decided to put this little warning note out. Also I will be willing to write fanfics on anything else, all you need to do is give me the name of what you want me to make a fanfic of, and if it is going to be about me being sucked into the world, or a new OC coming into the world, I will then do some research on what you wanted me to make a fanfic of, and I will try to make it possible (PS I do not own anything in any of these stories, accept the names of weapons, armor, OC's, spells that I mention are mine, and the offspring of the OC, and a character in a story).


	6. Chapter 6

I spent a week in the library at Canterlot for research purposes, I found Twilight in the library practicing new spells with spike, "hey guys I'm back from Canterlot" I said, "how was the library" Twilight asked, "the star swirl the bearded section was the most interesting, I may have read half of the books in by the time sun set, the rose" I said, I heard Twilight's stomach growl, mine did the same, "shall we grab lunch, I'm buying" I said, the three of us left the library, then snips, and snails ran through us in a hurry, "whats going on" I asked, "a new unicorn arrived in Ponyville" Snips said, "yeah, she's the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria" Snails said, "hmm, we should probably go check this out" I said. We walked to the town square, I saw a large stage set, and a light blue unicorn showing off, "come one, come all, watch, and be amazed by the great, and powerful Trixie" the unicorn said, she then began boasting about deeds that I knew were lies, my blood boiled till I couldn't take it any more, "enough" I said, "who dares interrupts the great, and powerful Trixie" Trixie asked, "I dare, you can't just go around claiming you're the best, and most certainly can't spread lies about deeds that never really happened" I said, "oho, we seem to have a neigh sayer" Trixie said, "if you truly did defeat an Ursa major, they would have recorded it in the history books, and seeing as I been through each book of the Canterlot library, I saw no reference of you defeating an Ursa major" I said, "uh, um" Trixie stuttered, "and deeds are not measured by words, they are measured by the scars, and pain that you earned performing that deed, and seeing as you have no scars, I say you lied" I said, "how can you tell she lied" a pony asked, "fighting an Ursa Major would have left scars behind, even if you used magic, you would have markings that indicate you strained yourself in defeating it" I said, I turned around, and walked away, "the only way you can prove it, is if an Ursa Major walked into town" I said. Later that night, I heard screams of terror, I quickly ran out side, and saw an Ursa MINOR walking up the street, I quickly flew up to Ursa minor, and began to play a soft tune into it's ear, while Twilight used her magic to get a big bottle of milk for the minor, we then lifted the Ursa minor with our magic, and levitated it back to its cave in the ever free forest, "how did you defeat an Ursa major" Trixie asked, "it wasn't an Ursa major" Twilight said, "it was a baby, an Ursa minor, it wasn't terrorizing the town, it was cranky for being woken up in the middle of the night" I said, Trixie made a run for it, Rainbow was gonna go after her, "let her go, maybe she will learn her lesson" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the skies were covered in black smoke, I flew up to get a sample from it, but once I got close to it, I then realized that it was not smoke from a fire, but a dragon snoring, I quickly reported the news to Celestia, "listen up every pony, a dragon has moved into a mountain, and is covering all of Equestria in smoke, a team must be assembled to get this dragon to sleep in another area, if not, then the land will be covered in smoke for 300 years" I said, the girls gathered at the outskirts of town, I dragged Flutter Shy behind me, "please don't take me along" Flutter Shy quietly screamed, "come on Flutter Shy, look at me, there is nothing to be afraid of, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you" I said, "do you promise" Flutter Shy asked, "I promise, now come on, the others are waiting" I said, Flutter Shy stood next to me the whole way, "are you sure we should bring her along" Rainbow Dash asked, "we need two ponies that know how to handle animals" I said, "but Flutter Shy handles small animals, and what do you know about dragons" RD asked, "they are dangerous, very protective of their loot, and have a short temper" I said. Half way up the mountain, Flutter Shy froze up, I tied her to my body, making her face up, and not looking down at the ground, "just keep your eyes on me Flutter Shy, I got you nice, and secure" I said, "Okay" she screeched, I landed on the path, and untied Flutter Shy, "you girls take cover, Flutter Shy stick to my side, I am going to try to wake up the dragon, if anything goes wrong, we are going to need help" I said, we walked into the cave, I cleared my throat, "pardon me dragon" I said, he woke up, and yawned, "hi we a representatives of the town of Ponyville, and we wish to ask you to please sleep some where else, your snoring is causing smoke to blanket the skies of Equestria" I said, he turned around, and went back to sleep, we left the cave, and went to plan B, but that failed, then Pinkie Pie tried to get the dragon to leave, but she got smashed, but Rainbow Dash flew in, and kicked the dragon on the nose, the dragon then tossed the others against a rock, "GOL HAH DOV" I shouted, the dragon became mellow, "how dare you mister, how dare you hurt our friends" Flutter Shy said, "but that Rainbow one kicked me" the dragon said, "well you are bigger then her, act like your age, now the ponies of Equestria are not benefiting from all this smoke you are causing" I said, "what do you have to say for yourself" Flutter Shy said, "I'm sorry" the dragon said, he began to cry, "there there, apology accepted, now I will help you pack up your cave, and send you on your way" I said, "okay" the dragon sniffled, I loaded the jewels, and gold into the large suitcases, and levitated them into the dragon's hands, "have a nice trip" I said, he flew off, I began to clear the smoke with the other Pegasus. Later that night, I landed in the fields, and got my beauty sleep, I closed my eyes, I felt a small furry body on top of me, I saw the little baby bunny curled up in a little ball fast asleep on my chest, I petted his little head, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the late afternoon to help Flutter Shy gather the animals, and get them to shelter, the other ponies were taking down old branches, and preparing for a large storm, the other Pegasus helped the earth ponies, I was going to have to cause the storm myself, after the animals were gathered, I flew high into the sky, "STRUN BAH QO" I shouted, the skies began to darken, I used a transport spell, and appeared back at the library, I saw Twilight, Apple Jack, and Rarity in the main room, "whoops, this is embarrassing, I will just be downstairs experimenting" I said, I quickly ran down into the basement, and locked the door, I let out a sigh of relief, I began to pump some dub-step, and mixing some herbs, a brew then puffed out a Rainbow colored plume of smoke, "almost got it, lets add some poison joke, and a pinch of sugar cane extract" I said, I mixed the ingredients, the brew then let off a dark plume of smoke, "ah, now lets let this age" I said, I put the brew into an aging cask, I then checked on another brew I had put into an aging cask a week ago, I drained the brew, and cleaned the cask, I brought up the brew, and some glasses. "hey guys, I brought up something special I made myself" I said, I passed out the glasses, the poured the brew, "mm what do you call this magnificent drink" Rarity asked, "I call it the tigers grace" I said, "I have to hoof it to ya Silver, you sure make a mighty fine drink" AJ said, "oh my, that was good" Twilight said, "took me a long time to perfect, I am going to be serving this at the Gala, the bartender needed some more drinks to serve, so I volunteered to make the drinks" I said, I took back the empty glasses, and bottle, I had ten kegs of the stuff, I hid them all behind a secret door in the basement, the aging cask out in the open were experimental ones. The next morning I walked into town, I saw a Zebra sitting in the middle of the town market place, "lovely day isn't it" I asked, "yes the sky is blue, but who are you" the Zebra asked, "my name is Silver Bolt, and you are" I asked, "I am Zecora, last night was quite the down pour" Zecora said, "sure was, strange the stores are all closed, any way what brings you to town" I asked, "I'm here for supplies, but there is no where to buy" Zecora said, "well I can tell you are looking for ingredients, just give me a list of what you need, and when the shops open, I will buy them for you, and bring them to your house, by the way, where is your house" I asked, I followed Zecora to the ever free forest, I avoided the poison joke, "you know if I had a couple of jars, I could harvest this for my private brewery" I said, "so you brew, and what brew do you do" Zecora asked, "I make wines, ales, sodas, medicinal drinks, that kind of stuff" I said. I spent the night at Zecora's shack, the two of us shared stories of our failed attempts at trying to make certain remedies, I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door to see Applebloom, "Applebloom, what are doing out here" I asked, "Silver Bolt, your alive" Applebloom said, "of course I am, Zecora, and I were just getting to know each other" I said, "but every pony says she's evil, and that she cursed the others" Applebloom said, "she didn't, she can't, Zecora doesn't have a horn, she is an alchemist, she make potions, and natural home remedies" I said, Applebloom explained what was happening with the girls, Zecora sent Applebloom out to get some things, and she sent me out to grab something from my special stash, I went to my hidden brewery on the outskirts of the ever free forest, I put some bottles of my secret brew into a saddle bag, and put it on my back, then went back to Zecora's place, I ran into Applebloom on the way back, when we entered the hut, we found it was a mess, "what the cud happened here" I said, "Silver Bolt, Applebloom, you two are alive" some pony said, I saw a tiny Apple Jack on Zecora's head, I couldn't help but laugh at the girls, "bwaha ha ha ha, I'm sorry, its just too funny, Rainbow can barely fly, Twilight's horn is floppy, Rarity's hair is overgrown, Pinkie Pies tongue is inflated, and Flutter Shy sounds like some pony who sings in a blues band, and Apple Jack is tiny, who wouldn't laugh at that, (sigh) but that is the effect of poison joke" I said, I wiped away a small tear.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of winter rap up, I quickly tossed something on, and flew down to town hall, I was to melt the ice in the lakes, and the snow on the fields with, I was allowed to use my shouts, so when the teams went to their separate ways, I began to do a fly over of the fields, "this is dragon pony to cow girl, come in cow girl" I said, "this is cow girl to dragon pony ay read ya loud n clear" AppleJack said, "copy that, I am coming to clear you a path, be prepared for wet soil" I said, I flew in fast, and low "YOL TOR SHUL" I shouted, I cleared out half of the fields, "I am coming around for another pass, take cover" I said, I let out a belch of flames, and cleared the rest of the snow, but I burned Big Mac's mane a little, "SORRY" I shouted, I flew off to the lake, "YOL TOR SHUL" I shouted, I melted the ice, and moved onto the next lake. The whole thing was quick, at the end of the day, I collapsed on the balcony of the library, Twilight walked out on to the balcony, and chuckled at the sight of me, "ugh, please let me sleep, too much flying around" I said, "awe you look cute when you are exausted after a long day of work" Twilight said, I waved her away, but she came back out with a bucket of water, and dumped it on my head, "cold cold cold cold" I said, Twilight broke out into a fit of laughter, "you are cruel" I said, "you love it" Twilight said, I dried myself off, and went to bed. I woke up the next morning, and went for a walk around the town market place, I saw Applebloom doing things I couldn't describe, I walked up to the stand to see what was going on, "hey AppleJack, whats up with Applebloom" I asked, "the little filly is trying to get her cutie mark, but I told her it takes time, but she's too stubborn to listen to reason" AppleJack explained, "I think I can help her" I said, I went over to Applebloom, and tapped her on the shoulder, "hey Applebloom, I hear you are trying to earn your cutie mark, I have a job to do later to day, and I need an assitant to help me" I offered, "what are we going to do" Applebloom asked, "We are going to build a new playground for the park, and I need a little filly that has the fire to help out" I said, "oh thank you, thank you, thank you Silver bolt" Applebloom said, I patted her on the head, and went to pack a lunch. I came up the hill with a waggon filled with tools, and building parts, I saw Applebloom waiting for me at the build site, "what do we do first" Applebloom asked, "first we must unpack the tools" I said, I levitated the tools out of the waggon, and then the supplies, "what next" Applebloom asked, "next we need to put some protective gear on" I said, I put on some goggles, and a hard hat on, I then put some goggles, and a hard hat on Applebloom, "now we need to cut some 2x4's down to size for the slide, think you can handle that" I asked, Applebloom nodded, and picked up a saw, then began to cut the wood in half, I began to mark the area where the supports will go for the swing, slide, and play house. when we were half way finished, Applebloom had managed to build the slide without help, I set out the picknick blanket, then the luch I packed for us, "lunch break Applebloom" I said, "alright, I'm starving" She said, I gave her a daisy sandwitch, and my home made sparkling cider, "mm, this cider is good" Applebloom said, "well I have made a couple of barrels for cider season, and the Gala, a brew master never stops honning his craft" I said, I looked at Appleblooms flank, "well what do ya know" I said, "what, what is it" Applebloom asked, I pointed to her flank, she gasped, and a smile formed on her face, her cutie mark was a hammer, with some nails, and two wooden planks, "I got my cutie mark, I got my cutie mark, thank you Silver Bolt" Applebloom said, she jumped on me, and embraced me, "anything to help my favorite spitfire" I said, "I gotta run home, and show AJ" Applebloom said, "whoa wait, we still have a job to complete" I said, we finished the playground, I let Applebloom go home, I loaded the tools into the waggon, and went back to the library, when I entered, I saw Twilight standing in the door way, "I heard you helped Applebloom get her cutie mark" Twilight said, "I saw her potential as a carpenter, and helped her see it" I said, "I thought it was pretty sweet of you" Twilight said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Applebloom introduced me to her friends Scootaloo, and Sweetie bell, they asked me to help them find their cutie marks like I did with Applebloom, I started with Sweetie bell, I took them to a recording studio, the owner was looking for a new singer, and after hearing Sweetie bell sing, I brought her to the studio to see if the owner could put her talent to the test, the owner wanted me to show her how the place worked, so I picked out Hawaiian roller-coaster ride, Sweetie bell was going to be the second singer, we stepped into the room, and began the test, "there's no place I'd rather be" I sang, "then on a surfboard out at sea" Sweetie bell sang, "lingering in the ocean blue" I sang, "and if I had one wish come true" Sweetie sang, "I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon" I sang, the owner was impressed at Sweetie bells voice, when we finished the test, I saw that Sweetie bell got a microphone for a cutie mark, and a record deal for when she reached the age of 13. I thought hard about Scootaloo, I then remembered that I had a gig with Vynal at the club, and that we needed a back up dancer, and knowing that Scootaloo was light on her feet, I knew she would be perfect, we quickly made it to the theater, and when we got there, I found out that our back up singer had a sore throat, but Sweetie bell stepped up to the task. When the show was over, Scootaloo got a dancer for her cutie mark, she became very happy about it, the three fillies went off to play, I helped Vynal pack up her equipment, and left the theater, I then delivered some ginger ale to sugar cube corner, and went back to the library, I flew into the guest room, and collapsed on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Rarity called me to her boutique, something about a new suit for the Gala, I brought her a case of my new brew for the Gala, when I got there, Rarity had me, and the others close our eyes, when we opened them, I saw our attire for the event, mine was a black tux, with a gray jacket, "why Rarity, I think you out did yourself, may I give my suit a try" I asked, "why yes, dressing room is around the corner" Rarity said, I levitated the suit in the air, and walked to the dressing room, I slipped the suit on, then walked back to the main room, "I have to hand it to you Rarity, this suit fits like a glove, and soft to the touch" I said, "oh, I'm glad you like it dearie" Rarity said, I looked at the other outfits, then pictured the girls in them, I got out of my suit, and passed around the drinks, "this is my reserve drink, it doesn't stain clothes, and quenches your thirst, I call it diamond reserves" I said, the girls licked their lips in enjoyment. The next week, Rainbow Dash, and I prepared for the best young fliers competition in clouds dale, our smoking gun was going to be the double cyclonic rain boom, Fluttershy was going to cheer us on, but her cheer was a little weak, our routine was going to start with us doing a couple of figure eights, then loops, followed by a corkscrew, and the D,C,R,B as the finisher, when we arrived at clouds dale, three Pegasus flew over to us, and began to make fun of Rainbow Dash, "hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size bub" I said, I got close up into the rude ponies, and snorted, they flew away in terror, "Don't listen to them RD, the last thing we need is stress on our shoulders" I said, I then saw Rarity flying with butterfly wings, "uh RD, you might want to turn around" I said, Rainbow gasped in surprise, then a hot air balloon breached the clouds, and the rest of our friends stepped out of the basket, "guys, how are you doing that, I thought only pegasi could walk on clouds" Rainbow asked, "I found a spell that allows earth ponies to walk on clouds for a few days" Twilight explained, "it doesn't matter how you guys got here, we're glad you came here to cheer for us" I said. The next day was the competition, Rainbow dash, and I, along with Rarity were going to be the last ones to perform, we were doing well, until Rarity's wings were turned to ash, and she began to fall, the wonder bolts flew after her, but were knocked out, "Rainbow, D,C,R,B time" I said, she nodded to me, and we began to plummet towards the ground at high speeds in a spinning motion, I got Rarity, while Rainbow got the wonder bolts, we then pulled up at the last second, and flew out of our rainbow cyclones, the crowd cheered at our maneuver.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks went by, I was helping Twilight reorganize the library with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, "alright I got the science fiction books organized, and the almanacs are shelved under information" I said, then Spike burst through the door, he was speaking faster then a chipmunk on caffeine, "whoa Spike, calm down, what happened" I asked, "jewel hounds, Rarity, gone" Spike said, "well that sorta makes sense, Applejack you still got your lasso" I asked, "never leave home with out it" Applejack said, "good, now we will be back in about a couple of hours" I said, I walked out of the library, and picked Applejack up, while Spike sat on my back. We landed in the gem fields, there were a lot of holes in the ground, "well what are we suppose to be looking for" Applejack asked, "well first a rift connecting to the library" I said, I found one, and opened a portal, "hey guys, just needed to find a proper gate way to open so you guys could get through" I said, "whoa, can you stop getting so good at this magic" Rainbow Dash said, they others came through the portal, "wait, if you were going to open a portal once you got here, why did you take Applejack with you" Twilight asked, "oh I just donked out for a minute" I said, I examined the hole, I managed to get a scent, "snif, snif, snif, point" I said, "what do ya got boy" Applejack asked, I made a drill appear, and began to tunnel our way to Rarity, it took me a while till I found the right tunnel, "point" I said, I used my blood hound nose to find our way through the winding cavern. The floor collapsed, and we landed in another tunnel, we saw three gem hounds run up to us, "please get rid of her" the middle one pleaded, we saw Rarity trot up to us pulling a wagon of gems, "I see the infiltration plan worked" I said, "oh you were right about the plan, now I have enough gems to last for a long time" Rarity said, "wait infiltration operation" Spike said, "yeah, you know Rarity isn't the only pony who can track down a large deposit of gems" I said, "then why did you bring us along" Rainbow Dash asked, "well we needed help carting away all these gems" I said. Two weeks the gang, and I took a trip to the new apple family town to deliver an apple sappling for the orchard, Spike, and I were having trouble sleeping because the girls were talking too much, Spike slept with the sappling, while I slept on the comfortable floor, the cabbose was then hijacked, I couldn't do anything, the cabbose was taken to a buffalo tribe, I was woozy from the lack of track, I rolled out of the cabin, and ran behind a rock, then proceded to upchuck my dinner, all that rattling over sand, and stone really messed me up, when I was finished, I stumbled back to the camp, "okay I'm finished, next time try to make the trip less bumpy" I said, the buffalo then surrounded me, and flared their nostrals, "uh heh" I said. After an hour of talking with the tribe, they welcomed me as blood kin, they saw me as the brother that was adopted, we sat around the fire, I told them funny stories, and failed drinks that blew up in my face, "then it destroyed the flask, and made my mane flare behind me, it took me a long time to clean it of the soot, and the glass, any way that was the last time I would make caramel apple in a bottle" I said, the buffalo began to laugh, the chief came up behind me, and patted me on the back, "oh wait until you hear this" I said, I summond a spectral band, (deep down in Lousianna close to New Orleans, way back up in the woods past the evergreens. there stood a log cabin made of Earth, and wood, there lived a country boy named Johny B. Goode) the band played one of my favorite classics, then two centurians came back carrying Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, "hey guys, you made it for the party" I said, I waved my hoof in the air, "what party" Rainbow Dash asked, "well duh, tonight is a special trible celebration of another bountiful harvest" I said. We went to the town of Appleloosa to negotiate a treaty, I was wearing the cerimonial paint of peace on my face, my head was adorned with the crest that represented trust, I wore the sacred pendant that showed I was blood kin, when we came over the rising sun, the towns folk began to stand their ground, "sheriff, on behalf of the buffalo herd, we wish to broker a treaty between our two societies" I said, the sheriff came out of his office, "sheriff my blood kin, and I wish to dicuss a treaty about you taking the old stampeading grounds, I have came up with an idea that will help both of us keep the peace" I said, "alrighty then, step into my office" the Sheriff said, Chief Thunderhooves, and I followed the Sheriff into his office, when we got in the office, I saw Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy standing in the office, "Silver Bolt, what are you wearing" Rarity asked, "please step aside, I will exlpain later, right now I have an urgent matter that involves my blood kin" I said, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie came in with Spike, "guys" Spike yelled, he ran up to Twilight, and ocked her in a big embrace, "Rainbow Dash, can you please explain why Silver Bolt is wearing that, and why he calls the buffalo herd his blood kin" Twilight asked, "oh, he was made an offical member of the buffalo herds, they selected him to broker a treaty with the town over their land that the town stole" Rainbow Dash explained, "please be quiet, I am thinking" I said, I looked at the map of the apple orchard, I pulled out my stone dagger, and cut out the central part of the orchard, "there" I said, I put my dagger back in the sheath, "what in tarnations you do that for" the sheriff asked, "it was an obvious solution, you carve a path through the middle of the orchard allowing the herds to stampead through the land, and since they can get hungry, your town sets up small stands on the side of the road to give the herd some pies to fill their bellies" I said, "well that sounds like a very good deal" the Sheriff said, the treaty was signed, and the annual stampead went on as planned.


	13. Chapter 13

6 days later Princess Celestia came to Ponyville, she brought along her phoenix Philomena, the last time I saw her was at Canterlot castle, she had burst into flame, it didn't frighten me, I read about how phoenix usually burst into flames when the end of their current life hits them, then they are reborn in the ashes, a bit overly dramatic, and yet majestic, I sat at the head table across from Twilight, "well Princess it is good to see you again" I said, "it's good to see you as well Silver, and how are the preparations for the beverages for the Gala coming along" Celestia asked, "very good, it is a good thing I mastered the secret servant spell, now I have a lot of spectral helpers making all kinds of drinks for the occasion, here, I call this the suns rays" I said, I gave the Princess a bottle of the new drink, "it causes you to warm up during the winter as if the sun is shining on you" I explained, "why thank you, I think I may save this for the holidays" the Princess said. I noticed Fluttershy take Philomena, I smirked, and did not tell her what kind of bird Philomena was, I knew I could make a joke out of it later, I flipped a pizza for the guards, "now this part is very tricky, you want to make the can explode so the sauce spreads evenly, then spred the cheese, and toppings before throwing it into the oven" I said, I flipped the pizza over, and spun it onto the pizza pan, I kicked the oven closed, and let the pizza cook, "now what can I getcha for a drink" I asked, "how about a tangy fruit smoothie" one of the guards asked, "good choice" I said, I picked up two knives, and placed the fruits on the cutting board, I began to dice the fruits into slices, and tossed them into the blender, I scooped some sugar with my knife, and poured it into the blender, I put the cover on the blender, and pressed the max button, once the drink was lightly made, I pured it into two glasses, I levitated the pizza out of the oven, and cut out some slices, and put them on trays, I placed the meals on the trays, and gave them to the guards, "here ya go gentlemen, enjoy" I said, they began to slurp the smoothie, and chew the pizza, "this stuff is great" the guard said, Scootaloo, Sweetie bell, and Applebloom came in, "hey girls, how ya been" I asked, they jumped onto the stools, "been doin good Silver" Applebloom said, "so whats todays special" Scootaloo asked, I slid three glasses of my new smoothie of the day down the counter, "Its a fruit smoothie with a mix of vegies" I said, the girls took a sip, "gee, this is great, but then again all your drinks are good" Sweetie bell said, I packed some energy drinks into my saddle bag, "hey where are you going" Scootaloo asked, "I have a delivery for the wonder bolts, their recruits have been getting tired quickly, so I made a quick batch of energy drinks that will wake up those recruits" I said, I left sugarcube corner, and flew off to the wonder bolts training camp.


	14. Chapter 14

When I flew to the wonder bolts training camp, I took in the feeling of being free above the clouds, I have always loved being up in the air flying, I saw the training camp in the distance, the recruits were doing drills in the courtyard, the leader of the wonder bolts Spitfire waited for me to land, "hey Spitfire, here are the energy drinks I promised" I said, "thanks, now the recruits will probably stop napping during training" Spitfire said, I looked around the camp, I saw the dizzatron, and wanted to have a go, "hey, I wanted to ask you a favor, in return I bring you a supply of my energy drinks for the rest of the season" I offered, "alright, what is it" Spitfire asked, "you let me show you how fast my recovery time is on the dizzatron" I said, "okay hot shot, lets see if you live up to the name Silver Bolt" Spitfire said, I got strapped in, and put my flying goggles on, "put it up to maximum" I said, the mechanic shrugged his shoulders, and put the machine to max, I began to spin, "release" Spitfire said, I was sent into the air, I quickly flipped around, and landed on all four hooves, "wow, 5.0 seconds, that's a new academy record, say how about instead of giving us those drinks, you become part of the new recruits, your speed, and magic will wow the crowd when ever we preform, what do you say" Spitfire asked, I pondered for a moment, "when do I start" I asked, "tomorrow" Spitfire said, I flew home to get my things. I packed my things, and left in the dead of night, I had put a note on my door saying that I was going away for a while, I didn't put down where I was going for Rainbow Dash sake, she would be incredibly jealous that I was in the wonder bolts, I arrived at the training camp before wake up call, I got into my uniform, and placed my suit case on my bed, the wake up alarm sounded as I finished brushing my teeth, I ate my breakfast, and waited for the others in the group to arrive, the drill Sargent assigned to the group I was in was Spitfire, the rest of the group had arrived at least ten minutes after me, "well I see that only one pony got up bright, and early, you should all start learning from your fellow member" Spitfire said, she began to try to scare the new recruits, "your first test is the dizzatron, Silver Bolt here has already done it, his record time is 5.0 seconds, the standing academy record, lets see how the rest of you handle it" Spitfire said. The recruits could not match my time, but one came very close, a female Pegasus, her time was 5.5 seconds, I walked up to her, "hey nice moves out there" I said, "thanks" she said, "I am Silver Bolt" I said, "Starlight" she said, we shook hooves, we became fast friends, I hoped that we would be on the same team, but for now I had to wait, I unpacked my suit case, I had brought along my portable lab, and some books to read before bed, an announcement rang over the intercom telling all of us to hit the hay, I flopped on my back in my bed, and went to sleep. I woke up early to get some training in, I did some laps around the course, then went to get some food, I saw Starlight waiting in line, I waved over to her, she came over to sit at our groups table, "Morning, so who's team do you think you're gonna be on" I asked, "I don't know, what about you" Starlight asked, "I hope I get chosen to be in a team with you" I said, "aw look at you two" Emerald said, "whats that suppose to mean" I asked, "you two make the cutest couple" Emerald said, "well we all know you have the hots for Stormer, that's right we see how you look at him Emerald" Starlight said, Emerald began to blush deeply, the others began to laugh, "oh stop picking on her guys, her crush is her's, not ours" I said, "yeah what ever man" thunder storm said, I finished my breakfast, and went to check the list to see who's team I was on, and if I was either a lead pony, or a wing pony, I saw that I was a lead pony, and that Starlight was my partner, we were given our badges, Starlight, and I high hoofed, and went to do our assignments.


	15. Chapter 15

4 weeks later, I had graduated, and was made an officer, I had returned to Ponyville to get my suit from Rarity, I walked into the Boutique, I saw every one else getting ready, "hey guys" I said, "Silver Bolt" they all said, Pinkie Pie gave me a hug, "Pinkie, please let go, can't breath" I choked, "oops, sorry" Pinkie Pie said, she let go of me, I could finally breath, "anyway, I just came here to pick up my suit, I can't accompany you guys sadly, but I will meet up with you guys at the Gala" I said, "why can't you join us for the ride" Rarity asked, she gave me a pouting face, "its a secret, I Pinkie promise I will tell you guys when I see you at the Gala" I said, I got my suit, and put it into my saddle bag, I flew back to the wonder bolts training camp, I put the medals I earned on my suit, and put my officers hat on, I flew to the Gala. I landed on the bottom steps of the entrance to the castle, "hey guys" I said, I waved to the mane six, "you're a wonderbolt" Rainbow asked, she was drooling over my suit, "yes, my team graduated yesterday, we were known as the sonic boomers, our routine was we flew in a straight line down, and caused a sonic boom, I finished of with a sonic rain boom" I explained, then the rest of my flight crew flew in, "hey my crew, about time you guys got here, I want to introduce you guys to my Ponyville friends" I said, I introduced my team to the girls, Rainbow's jaw dropped to the floor. The team, and I were in the VIP section, I took Rainbow in with us to see if Spitfire would allow Rainbow to join the academy, "hey Spitfire, this is my friend Rainbow dash, you remember her from the young flier competition" I said, "yeah, she was the one who saved us" Spitfire said, "she was wondering if she could join the academy, I can vouch for her skills, and anything else" I said, Spitfire, and Rainbow began to talk, I went out side to check on Applejack, it seemed she only sold one thing, "hey AJ, how are sales" I asked, "sold one apple pie so far" Applejack said, "well its because these people are stuck up, they never value the taste of a home grown produce, they like all that expensive junk that does not taste that good" I said, I put a sign on her cart the said home grown, "there, that should catch ponies eyes" I said, "thanks Silver" AJ said, I walked into the gardens, I saw Fluttershy trying to capture the animals, "whoa Fluttershy, these critters are very shy, they get spooked" I said, I summoned a bowl of fruit salad, "come on out little guys, we promise not to harm you" I said, a little kangaroo came out of the bushes, and slowly made his way towards us, I pushed the bowl towards it, "here, a sign of peace" I said, the kangaroo accepted the bowl, and began to chomp on a slice of apple, "now hold out your hoof, and walk up to him slowly, move too fast, and it will run" I explained, Fluttershy slowly made her way up to the kangaroo, she placed her hoof on the kagaroo's head, and began to pet it, it warmed up to Fluttershy, and buried his head in her chest. I saw Rarity sitting at the bar, I sat next to her, "hey Rarity, what's wrong" I asked, she didn't answer, she kept her head in her arms, "let me guess, your prince wasn't like you expected" I asked, she looked up, and nodded, I placed my hoof on her shoulder, "how about this, I will be your prince tonight" I offered, "really, but how can you be a prince" Rarity asked, I got off the bar stool, and looked at Rarity, "I can be gentle colt, I just try not to over do it" I said, I extended my hoof, and helped Rarity off the bar stool.


	16. Chapter 16

The party wasn't like a party, I knew that from the beginning, Applejack , and I sat at the bar having some cider, "I wish this party didn't play such posh music" AJ said, I got an idea, "wait here, I am going to try something" I said, I walked onto the stage, I tapped my hoof on the microphone, "hey every pony, lets stop being so uptight tonight" I said, I conjured up my band, "this first song is for all of you who like to dance, hit it" I said, one banged on the bongos, and the others began to play either a saxophone, or trumpets, and a key board guitar,

(Baha men best years of our lives)

Me: I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes.

Back up: come on.

Me: my heart skips a beat girl, I feel so alive, please tell me baby if all this is true. Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you.

All: aw, makes me wanna dance, aw I look into your eyes, aw best years of our lives.

Me: when we first met, I could hardly believe, the things that would happen, that we could achieve. So lets be together for all of our time, we go I'm so thankful for all of time.

All: aw, I look into your eyes, aw, best years of our lives.

Music playing

Me: my worlds a better place cause I know your mine, the world is so real, and it's no surprise.

Back up: say yeah, I got a song, yeah.

Me: cause through the years I will be right by your side.

All:aw, makes me wanna dance, aw, its a new romance, aw, I look into your eyes, aw, best years of our lives.

Keyboard guitar: see you always considered me to be an ogre, you treat me like a Nostradamus, I had get my shine. Cause you got my mind on, eh eh eh, come on baby, lets just rewind the song, cause all I want to is make the rest years the best years, all night long.

All (X2): aw, makes me wanna dance, aw, its a new romance, aw, I look into your eyes, aw, best years of our lives.

The crowd cheered, I stepped down from the stage, and rejoined AppleJack, "so how was that" I asked, she wrapped her legs around my neck, "that was great, I didn't know you could sing" AppleJack said, "well when you mastered the ability to rip holes in the fabric of space, and time that will allow one to go into different dimensions, you tend to pick up some new things" I said, the crowd began to get restless, "I think the crowd wants an encore, shall we make it a duet" I asked, "thought you would never asked" AJ said. At the end of the Gala, I went to my little house in Ponyville, we were going to spend the night there since the camp was cleaning up for the next school year, "Blaze where are you" I called out, my pet Phoenix flew down from the rafters, and landed on my back, I gave him a treat, "there we go, and how is my friend" I asked, he sqwaked, and cleared his throat, "very good, I still like to go out, a stretch my wings, if you would be so kind to open the window" Blaze said, I unlocked the window, and let Blaze go for a fly.


	17. Chapter 17

A month after the Gala, all was quiet in Ponyville, I sat at my desk of my brewery, it had rapidly grown into a thriving company, I had to open many portals to deliver the many products to other ponies, I gave most of the money I made to my workers to charity, the apple family, and to help repair the town hall, while in my down time, I had discovered a new way to open portals without magic, I placed an enchanted gem in one area, and sent a living creature through it, and it came out without any side effects, I sat on the roof of my brewery, I was taking a break from all the orders, and other things, then out of no where, a drop of chocolate milk splattered on my head, I whipped it off me, and gave my workers the rest of the day off, I flew off to Canterlot, I saw the girls arrive, "hey" I said, we all went inside the castle, I knew that Discord had returned, so I followed the mane six into the throne room. Princess Celestia opened the vault to give the mane six the elements of harmony, but the box that held them was empty, as expected, then Discord gave us a riddle, I understood it from the beginning, "guys, the answer is so simple, where it all began, this all started at home, in Ponyville, come on, I know how to get there without attracting attention from Discord" I said, I lead them into Joe's doughnut shop, "why hey Silver, what brings you back" Joe asked, "cut the chit chat my friend, do you still have that portal crystal I loaned ya" I asked, "yes, why would you need it, its a one way portal like you said" Joe said, "Joe I am the one who created it, I know how to reverse it so its a two way portal" I said, he handed me the crystal, I messed around with it, and it tossed it on the ground, a portal opened back to the brewery, "come on guys, we have a lord of chaos to dethrone" I said, I jumped through the portal, the others came in after me. Ponyville was in complete chaos, "this is horrifying" Rarity said, "lets not waist any time, I will cover you guys by getting Discord's attention, you guys get back to the library" I said, I flew into the sky, and conjured up my dubstep gun, I unleashed the wub-wub, Discord came over to see the commotion, I kept on turning up the volume, then the gun vanished, and I was pushed to the ground, I tried to get up, I saw the girls gallop in, they were wearing the elements of harmony, "stop now Discord" Twilight said, they tried to use their elements to entomb Discord in stone forever but nothing happened, "what was that suppose to be" Discord taunted, he blew the mane six away, "hey" I said, I tried to stay on all four hooves, "why don't you pick on some one as powerful as you" I dared, "oho, and what can a alicorn such as yourself do besides fail, again" Discord said, I turned around, and kicked him in the chin, "show you that I can fight back" I said, I shot some lightning bolts at Discord, "LISS SLEN NUS" I shouted, Discord became encased in ice, then a golden amulet appeared around my neck, it had a bright crimson crystal in the middle that was shaped like my cutie mark, I shot some sun flares at Discord. In the end, the mane six, and I managed to lock Discord away in stone, I was branded the element of courage, meaning that I would protect my friends, but when I took it off, it vanished, never to be seen again, but I had a feeling it would return again some day.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Nightmare night, I was dressed as the Dovahkiin from my favorite game the elderscrolls 5 Skyrim, I had a life size replica of a steel sword on my hip, and a banded iron shield, on my back, I was wearing a replica studded armor, and iron helm, along with iron boots, I looked in the mirror, I looked good, I walked to the library, and knocked on the door, "it's Star Swirl the bearded, run before he casts a spell on you for disturbing his nap" I joked, "told you someone would notice my costume Spike" Twilight said, "happy nightmare night Twi" I said, "happy nightmare night, what are you suppose to be" Twilight asked, "I am the Dovahkiin, or dragonborn in mortal tongue I have the body of a mortal, but the soul of a dragon, which is a coincidence" I said, Twilight, and I went to the festival, I could hear Rainbow try to sneak up on me, "FUS RO DAH" I shouted, Rainbow flew off her cloud, and landed on her butt, "ha, gotcha" I said, "very funny Silver Bolt" Rainbow Dash pouted, I saw AJ running the apple bobbing booth, "hey cowgirl, happy nightmare night" I said, "hey Silver, nice costume" Apple Jack said, "oh yes SB, it makes you look great, those scratches make you look like it has seen combat" Rarity said, "it has" I said, I looked at the time, it was almost time for the offering, I saw the mayor walk onto the stage, and tell the children to follow Zecora into the ever free forest for the offering, as the kids were listening to the story, Luna flew in on her chariot, scarring the kids, and Pinkie Pie, I broke out into a fit of laughter, "good one Luna, operation scare the kiddies is a success" I said, Luna got out of her chariot, and gave me a high hoof, "thanks, nice Dragonborn costume by the way" Luna said, "oh it is not fake, it is the real thing" I said. When Luna, and I walked back to festival, I gave Luna a bottle of lunar brandy, "this drink is my latest creation, it tastes like any kind of candy, great for nightmare night" I said, Luna took a sip, and licked her lips in enjoyment, the kids came up to us, little Pip came up to us, "Princess, that thing that you did back in the forest was fun" the little colt said, "see, Luna, the ponies are already warming up to you" I said, the night was filled with laughter, and merriment.


	19. Chapter 19

I spent several weeks away from Ponyville to attend to some other things in another dimension, but I returned for the holidays, my portal dumped me at the entrance of the train station in Canterlot, the girls walked off of the train, Rarity was wearing a hat that looked like a Christmas tree, I tried to hold back a laugh, "hey guys, happy Hearth's warming eve" I said, "Silver, are you here to watch the play" Twilight asked, "wouldn't miss it for the world" I said, Pinkie ran into a bakery, and came out with a gingerbread house, she ate it in one bite, and let out a small hiccup, we laughed. I took my seat in the theater, I saw my golf friend Fancy pants, "old chap, how have things been" I asked, we shook hooves, "not bad my good friend, and how is the brewery" Fancy asked, "oh I have been out of the office doing some business, though I do not wish to bore you with the details" I said, the play began, I sat through the play, the girls were magnificent. At the end, we all went out for hot chocolate, and caught up on what was happening back in Ponyville, "any way I have somethings from my latest excursion" I said, I pulled some things out of my saddle bag, "a bag of flawless sapphires for Rarity" I said, I gave her the bag, she squealed in delight, "AJ I got some ointment for you during the long working days" I said, I gave the bottle of ointment to Applejack, "for Rainbow a visor that will measure your speed, and how high you are" I said, I gave the visor to Rainbow Dash, and looked through my saddle bag, "for Fluttershy, a book on how to tame dragons, and other wild beasts" I said, Fluttershy accepted the book, "for Pinkie Pie, some brass polish for your trombone" I said, I put the container on the table, and Pinkie picked it up, "and finally for Twilight, a new spell tome" I said, Twilight took the tome, and began to read it, the tome burst into a flash of white, and vanished, "what happened" Twilight asked, "the tome destroys itself when you learn the spell" I explained, we finished up our hot chocolate, and took the train back to Ponyville.


	20. Chapter 20

I stayed in Ponyville to help Big Mac, and Applejack with harvesting the zap apples, I laid out my share of the buckets under the assigned trees, the final sign was going to happen very soon, the bad news was that I had trashing the camp stuck my head, I began to hum, and my band appeared, and I broke out into song, I couldn't help it, when I have a song, it just need to let it out like gas, the zap apples began to grow at a fast rate, "whoa, you seeing this Big Mac" Applejack asked, the brother, and sister were amazed at what was happening, "eeyup" Big Mac said, the trees became filled with zap apples, I went to the center of the orchard, and stamped both front hooves on the ground, sending a shock wave outward, making all the grown zap apples fall into the buckets, Applejack's, and Big Mac's jaws hit the ground when they saw how fast the zap apples were harvested, "who knew that one pony with catchy tunes could harvest an entire orchard in a matter of minutes" Applejack said, "amazing" Big Mac said. A week later, I was at the Ponyville hospital, I had gotten a injury while fighting with a wild Manticor that actually a couple of wounds of its own, after taming it, the beast ran back into the ever free forest, the nurse finished patching up the deep gashes, and realigned my arm, I walked down the hall way, and saw the girls, "hey guys" I said, I limped up to them, "hey Silver, what happened" Fluttershy asked, "got into some trouble with a Manticor, the doc said I can take the bandages off in a week, or two, so why are you guys here" I said, "the Cakes had their foal today" Pinkie Pie said, "really" I said, I limped over to the view window, I saw Mr, Cake in there, "meet our son, Pound Cake" Mr, Cake said, the girls cooed at the little Pegasus, "and meet our daughter, Pumpkin Cake" Mr, Cake said, the girls became puzzled, "two new foals to play with, that's two times the fun" Pinkie Pie said, "congrats Mr, Cake, but you might wanna be careful with them as they grow up, like the old saying in another universe, monkey see, monkey do" I said, "what does that mean" Twilight asked, "it means when the little ones see something that seems fun, they copy it, that is how foals learn how to do the basic things" I explained, I looked at the little foals, I couldn't help but let out an aw, the girls then looked at me, I blushed a little, "hey, I like little foals" I countered, "yeah, softie" Rainbow said, she punched me in my wounded arm, "ow" I said, "oops, sorry" Rainbow said. A month later, I was sitting in my office finishing up some paper work when the cakes came in, "may I help you" I asked, "we have a large catering order to fill, and we need a foal sitter to watch the little ones" Mrs, Cake stated, "well I would be happy to look after your foals, I just need to sign one last paper, and I will be over at sugar cube corner before you guys need to leave" I said, the Cakes let out a sigh, and left, I finished up the remaining paper work, and flew over to sugar cube corner, I had brought along somethings for the foals, a teething ring for Pumpkin Cake, and a little punching bag for little Pound Cake, when I entered the shop, I saw Mr, and Mrs, Cake running around gathering the things they needed, "I am here, now you two have something very important to take care of, don't worry about a thing, Pinkie, and I will take care of the foals" I said, the Cakes took the delivery, and left, the twins looked out the window, and watched as their parents left, they began to cry, I picked them up, "calm down you two, its gonna be okay, now who wants new toys" I said, they perked up, I put them on the floor, I gave Pumpkin Cake the teething ring, and Pound Cake the little punching bag. Pumpkin began to rock on her back with the teething ring in her mouth, Pound Cake began to pound on the punching bag, Pinkie walked into the room, "hey Silver, what are the foals doing" Pinkie asked, "well the reason why Pumpkin keeps chewing on things is because she is probably teething, which is when a foal gets their first set of teeth, and little Pound Cake has a little fire within him, he likes to show off his strength, or he wants to let off some energy" I said, then a little teething ring began to float in the air, I saw that Pumpkin Cakes horn was glowing, "aw look at you, you are starting to discover magic" I said, then Pound Cake began to fly, I joined him in the air, "look Pound Cake, your flying" I said, his twin sister was reaching into the air for her brother, I chuckled a little, and flew down, I picked Pumpkin Cake up, and placed her on my back, she began to cheer, and laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

I was working hard out at sweet apple acres with Applejack, we were harvesting some apples for cider season, we gathered some apples, and brought them back to the barn to be sorted by Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom, then Big Mac would squish the apples into cider, "this year you guys will have enough cider to serve the entire town" I said, "thanks to your help, without your additional brewers helping out, we probably have a lot of disappointed customers, and we would not have all these other ponies buying crates of apple family cider" Applejack said, "no problem, I grew up with a hard working family as well, you guys are like a branch of my family that was forgotten" I said, I loaded some more apples into the squeezer, and another barrel of cider rolled into the pile. As the sun began to rise over Ponyville, a huge line of ponies waiting for the first cup of cider stretched on for as far as the eyes could see, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom stood at the stand, Pinkie Pie was the first to order a couple dozen mugs of cider, "have a nice day Pinkie" Apple Bloom said, I leaned against a tree, watching as ponies came, and left, I saw Rainbow order a mug, she smiled, and gulped it down, then a large machine rolled on it, ans two unicorns stepped off, they planned on setting up shop on our turf, "hey" I said, I stepped forward, "you are on apple family, and Silver feather brewery turf, so if you think you can take our line of work with your fancy machine, then you two are making a mistake" I said. The brothers Flim, and Flam laughed at me, "so you think we can't handle you, that your cider is better than Silver feather brewery, or dare I say sweet apple acres cider" I said, "why yes we do" they said, I made a bottle of Silver feather brewery apple cider appear, "then have a taste" I said, I poured the cider into two glasses, they drank it, and their eyes widened, "by Celestia, this is too much" Flim said, "I agree brother" Flam said, they quickly packed up, and left, "now, come on every pony, its cider season, drink up" I said, I raised a mug, and gulped down the smooth drink.


	22. Chapter 22

For three weeks I have been preoccupied with the brewery, I managed to get everything under control in time to get to the dragon migration, I stopped at Fluttershy's cottage to get her, "Fluttershy, its the dragon migration today, are you ready to go" I asked, she came out of her cottage with a sad look on her face, "hey, come on Fluttershy, don't worry the dragons will not hurt you as long as you stick in the fox hole" I said, "are you sure" Fluttershy asked, "I am sure, plus I will conjure a protective bubble that will stop any attack from the outside" I said. We made it to the spot where Twilight set up to watch the migration, I put on my camouflage, and got into the fox hole, I watched dragons flew over head, "it's sure a sight to behold" I said, "in deed" Twilight said, I looked over at Spike, "hey Spike, wanna join me in the migration" I asked, "what" Spike asked, "well you are a dragon, and I am part dragon, so those big guys up there wont harm us" I said, "alright, lets go" Spike said, he got on my back, "don't worry guys, we will be back at the end of the migration" I said, I shot out of the fox hole with Spike clinging to my back, I flew next to a young dragon, "hail brother of the flame" I said, "whats a flying pony like you doing up here with dragons, you got a death wish" the dragon asked, "oh yeah, you wanna go, breath fire on me, you won't get a burnt corpse from me" I said, he breathed fire on my body, but I wasn't burned, "you forget that dragons are resistant to fire, and I am part dragon, once we get to the lava fields, I will show you my stuff" I said. We flew for 4 days, and 3 nights until we arrived at the lava fields, "alright, we are here, now show us what you got pony" the dragon said, Spike climbed off my back, I cleared my throat, a dragon put a boulder in front of me, I took a deep breath, "YOL TOR SHUL" I shouted, the boulder became a pile of pebbles, "alright, your turn baby" the dragon said, Spike gulped, "come on Spike, the fire comes from within yourself, no from your ego" I said, Spike let out a large belch, and turned the boulder in small rocks, the dragon that challenged us held us up by our wrists, "I name this baby dragon Talon, and this pony Stormfang, welcome to the clan brothers" the dragon said, we began to play a game called king of the horde, Spike, and I climbed the mound of gems, I began to hold back the other dragons with Spike, I began to wrestle with a beefy dragon, "you forget the code of combat" I said, "and what may that be" he asked, "the bigger they are" I said, I kicked out his feet, and he went rolling down the mound, and into other dragons, "the faster they roll down an incline" I finished. I decided to take a dip in a lava pool, Spike challenged me to a cannon ball competition, Spike went first, he ended up making a medium splash, I then jumped off, and did a cannon flop, (its where you go down in a cannon ball form, then flatten yourself at the last moment) my splash topped Spike's, "ha, that was a better splash" I said, I swam to shore, and sat back in the pool, Spike came over to me, "hey, how come you are not on fire, or burning" Spike asked, "fire resistant remember, also sometimes I just gotta let my dragon side out, here have a sapphire, its a flawless one, found it in the boulder you smashed" I said, he took the gem, and ate it, he then did the backstroke, and swam some more, later that night, the dragon known as Garble took Spike, on a Phoenix nest raid, I followed behind for a while, till I saw the dragons telling Spike to smash the unhatched egg. I jumped in, "hey, you leave that egg alone" I said, "or what, you gonna hurt us" Garble asked, I whistled, and Blaze flew onto my shoulder, "Blaze, take care of these Phoenix killers" I said, Blaze flew at the three dragons, and left Spike alone, the teenage dragons left in fear, Blaze flew back to me, and landed back on my shoulder, "thanks for helping out Stormfang" Spike said, "no problem, Talon, now there is one thing left, what are we going to do with a Phoenix egg" I asked, Spike decided to keep it, I opened a portal back to Ponyville, there was no way I was going to fly all the way back to Ponyville, I dropped Spike off at the library, and flew home to get some rest, being a dragon for a week was hard, Blaze flew up to his nest in the rafters, and nestled himself with his stuffed bear, I turned off the lights, and fell asleep in my bed.


	23. Chapter 23

For three weeks I have been preoccupied with the brewery, I managed to get everything under control in time to get to the dragon migration, I stopped at Fluttershy's cottage to get her, "Fluttershy, its the dragon migration today, are you ready to go" I asked, she came out of her cottage with a sad look on her face, "hey, come on Fluttershy, don't worry the dragons will not hurt you as long as you stick in the fox hole" I said, "are you sure" Fluttershy asked, "I am sure, plus I will conjure a protective bubble that will stop any attack from the outside" I said. We made it to the spot where Twilight set up to watch the migration, I put on my camouflage, and got into the fox hole, I watched dragons flew over head, "it's sure a sight to behold" I said, "in deed" Twilight said, I looked over at Spike, "hey Spike, wanna join me in the migration" I asked, "what" Spike asked, "well you are a dragon, and I am part dragon, so those big guys up there wont harm us" I said, "alright, lets go" Spike said, he got on my back, "don't worry guys, we will be back at the end of the migration" I said, I shot out of the fox hole with Spike clinging to my back, I flew next to a young dragon, "hail brother of the flame" I said, "whats a flying pony like you doing up here with dragons, you got a death wish" the dragon asked, "oh yeah, you wanna go, breath fire on me, you won't get a burnt corpse from me" I said, he breathed fire on my body, but I wasn't burned, "you forget that dragons are resistant to fire, and I am part dragon, once we get to the lava fields, I will show you my stuff" I said. We flew for 4 days, and 3 nights until we arrived at the lava fields, "alright, we are here, now show us what you got pony" the dragon said, Spike climbed off my back, I cleared my throat, a dragon put a boulder in front of me, I took a deep breath, "YOL TOR SHUL" I shouted, the boulder became a pile of pebbles, "alright, your turn baby" the dragon said, Spike gulped, "come on Spike, the fire comes from within yourself, no from your ego" I said, Spike let out a large belch, and turned the boulder in small rocks, the dragon that challenged us held us up by our wrists, "I name this baby dragon Talon, and this pony Stormfang, welcome to the clan brothers" the dragon said, we began to play a game called king of the horde, Spike, and I climbed the mound of gems, I began to hold back the other dragons with Spike, I began to wrestle with a beefy dragon, "you forget the code of combat" I said, "and what may that be" he asked, "the bigger they are" I said, I kicked out his feet, and he went rolling down the mound, and into other dragons, "the faster they roll down an incline" I finished. I decided to take a dip in a lava pool, Spike challenged me to a cannon ball competition, Spike went first, he ended up making a medium splash, I then jumped off, and did a cannon flop, (its where you go down in a cannon ball form, then flatten yourself at the last moment) my splash topped Spike's, "ha, that was a better splash" I said, I swam to shore, and sat back in the pool, Spike came over to me, "hey, how come you are not on fire, or burning" Spike asked, "fire resistant remember, also sometimes I just gotta let my dragon side out, here have a sapphire, its a flawless one, found it in the boulder you smashed" I said, he took the gem, and ate it, he then did the backstroke, and swam some more, later that night, the dragon known as Garble took Spike, on a Phoenix nest raid, I followed behind for a while, till I saw the dragons telling Spike to smash the unhatched egg. I jumped in, "hey, you leave that egg alone" I said, "or what, you gonna hurt us" Garble asked, I whistled, and Blaze flew onto my shoulder, "Blaze, take care of these Phoenix killers" I said, Blaze flew at the three dragons, and left Spike alone, the teenage dragons left in fear, Blaze flew back to me, and landed back on my shoulder, "thanks for helping out Stormfang" Spike said, "no problem, Talon, now there is one thing left, what are we going to do with a Phoenix egg" I asked, Spike decided to keep it, I opened a portal back to Ponyville, there was no way I was going to fly all the way back to Ponyville, I dropped Spike off at the library, and flew home to get some rest, being a dragon for a week was hard, Blaze flew up to his nest in the rafters, and nestled himself with his stuffed bear, I turned off the lights, and fell asleep in my bed.


	24. Chapter 24

I was sitting at the cafe having a nice morning cup of coffee, Rainbow Dash flew over the town dropping fliers, I caught one, and read it, there was a meeting at the golden oak library this evening, I then got a letter from Spitfire, (Silver Bolt, I am coming over to your home town of Ponyville to observe its wing power, I wanted to know if you will be apart of the hurricane that will bring this year's rain water supply. Your friend Spitfire) I had totally forgot that the town was chosen to supply clouds dale with rain water, I also knew that Fluttershy would be too scared to participate, I paid the cafe for the nice cup of coffee, and went to find Fluttershy. I walked up that path way to Fluttershy's cottage, I knocked on the door, Angle bunny answered it, "hello Angle, is Fluttershy home" I asked, he pointed over to a corner of the room labeled as panic corner, "may I come in" I asked, Angle opened to door a little more to let me in, I walked in, and went over to the corner, and pulled the blanket off of Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I know you are scared of being apart of the hurricane, but I understand, you are not afraid of flying, you are scared of falling, then being laughed at" I said, "r-really" Fluttershy asked, "yes, just like your shyness, you just don't want to say something embarrassing, or caught in something awkward, now come on, Rainbow wants every flying pony to be at attendance of the meeting" I said, I helped her up. At the meeting, Spike messed up the video, I had realign the wheel, and video strips, but Rainbow was able to explain the rest of the operation, the meeting ended, I walked over to Fluttershy, "Silver Bolt, are you sure I can do this" Fluttershy asked, I placed my hoof on her shoulder, "you can do it, you just let your fear control you, just remember, chin up, eyes forward, wings out, and breath" I said, "o-okay, thanks for helping out" Fluttershy said, she walked out of the library, and went home, I went to my brewery, and unlocked my office, I pulled out some ink, my quill, and some parchment, (dear friends, I am going away for a while, not sure when I will return, I know you guys wont need my element because it is an unknown element that only appears when it is needed, I will try to return as soon as possible. Your friend Silver Bolt) I put the parchment in an envelope, and placed it on the door of the library, I opened a portal, and walked through it, I was dumped outside a high school, I got off the ground, and dusted myself off, I picked up my back pack, and looked at my hands, I was happy to have them back, along with my legs, I saw a sign over the entrance, it said welcome to freshman year, I had also gone back in time before Sunset Shimmer arrived, I walked inside as the rest of the students began to show up. I sat in my first period class shop, we were given our introduction on the class, I was then assigned to build a small model, I picked up some tools, and began to build a model of a cabin in the forest, I finished it before the bell for second period rang. Next class was gym, I got into my gym class clothes, and went out side to the field, I saw the human version of Rainbow Dash, the coach wanted to see how we can handle ourselves, I chose to do archery, I picked up the carbon bow, and tossed it aside, I took out the bow I made in shop class, I shot each target, and did the obstacle course, I put the bow over my shoulder, along with the quiver, I ran over the hurdles, and slid under the low hanging bars, then free ran the rest of the objects in front of me, I climbed the wall, and saw the pad bellow, I jumped, and used my momentum to break my fall, the coaches jaw dropped, "well that will be all kid, please step aside, and let the rest of the students go" the coach said,


	25. Chapter 25

The third period class was cooking, my materials were laid out in front of me, the timer started, I began to mix a yogurt parfait, with a small omelet as the appetizer, all those years of being trained by my father in the culinary arts were going to pay off, I did not follow a recipe, I was taught to wing it, I added some basil to the bowl filled with eggs, I then tossed in some bacon bits, and whisked it, I poured it onto a cookie sheet, and baked it at 350 degrees, 5 minutes before the timer went off, I pulled out the sheet, and put the omelet onto a plate, then folded it over a slice of ham, I topped it with some cream cheese, and presented my work to the teacher, I saw the human form of Applejack had also finished her culinary creation, when the teacher tasted my omelet, and parfait, she wrote something on her clipboard, and placed a graded paper on the table, I saw it was an A plus, I cleaned up my area, and placed my dishes in the dish washer to be cleaned for the next class. Free period rolled in, I stood outside the front of the school, and began to climb, the wall, literally, as fast as the great assassin Ezio Auditore, I climbed the wall of the school, at the top there was a small out cropping, I crept out onto it, I knew that I had to make the area my own, it had a great view of the school, all I needed was a small amount of wooden planks to make a small hut, and some other things to build with, I decided to go fishing through some thrown out equipment, and rebuilt them to be useable, once I got my supplies together, I walked back out onto the plank, I saw that the fall wasn't too big, which meant I could jump down without getting severe injuries, I synchronized, and jumped off, I rolled on the ground, and got on my feet, I heard clapping, I turned around, and saw Rainbow Dash standing behind me, "well done" Rainbow said, "I don't like compliments, I just do it because it keeps me sharp" I said, I pulled my hood over my head, and walked to my next class. Fifth period was history, I sat quietly in my desk, taking notes on the lesson, finished my paper on the class, and went to lunch, on my way to the cafeteria, I made sure that my inter-dimensional wallet was still in my pocket, I picked up a tray, and waited in line, I got an apple, some rice, and a bottle of good old fashion cola, oh how I have long missed the satisfying taste of a coca cola (try coca cola classic, ah), I saw an empty table, I sat at it, and began to eat my lunch, I savored my cola, I wanted the taste of the fizzy drink to last, I finished my lunch in 6 minutes, (I don't eat large portions because I need to not be encumbered by food), I put my tray, and empty bowl in the dishes stack, and put my empty bottle of coke in the recycling bin, and my apple core in the trash barrel, I then went to the library to get a good book to read, I opened the door, the collection of books was large, I walked up to the desk, the human form of Ms, Cheerlie was sitting behind the desk, "pardon me, but do you have any books on small cabin building" I asked, "let me check" She said, she typed on her computer, "ah we happen to have a copy on wooden construction for novice builders" Mr, Cheerlie said, "that will do, where may I find it" I asked, she pointed to the book case closest to the emergency exit, I found the book, and checked it out at the desk. Once the first day of school ended, I sat on the statue outside the school, I had one leg dangling off the marble statue, and the other leg bent on the statue, "hey new kid" some one called out, I looked up from my book, I saw the human form of Pinkie Pie, "hey silly billy, wanna came to the freshman fair this afternoon" she asked, I closed my book, and jumped down from my perch, she handed me a flier with information on the fair, "I will be there" I said, Pinkie smiled, and ran along, I got my bag, and put my hood, I got on my bike, and pedaled to my apartment that I had registered for myself, no one knew that I lived alone there, I dropped off my things, and did my home work, I then took a shower before the fair.


	26. Chapter 26

When I arrived at the fair, Pinkie Pie pulled me over to the other girls, the human forms of them, they looked like the way they were in Equestria girls, "hey guys, this is the weird boy I was talking about" Pinkie said, "wait, your the guy that jumped off the school, and did all that crazy stuff in gym class" Rainbow said, Pinkie looked at me, "you know Rainbow Dash" Pinkie asked, I shrugged my shoulders, I saw human Fluttershy, still as shy as her pony version, then her back pack unzipped, and a little white bunny head peaked out of the bag, I petted it with my index finger, and made a baby carrot appear in my hand, the little Angel bunny accepted it, and began to munch on the carrot, "oh, it looks like Angel bunny likes you" Fluttershy said, "I have a way with animals" I said, "any way, whats your name" Pinkie asked, "I don't like to use my name" I said, I put my hands in my pockets, "oh, then how about Jake" Pinkie said, "alright, but only you guys can call me that, no one else" I said, Pinkie giggled at me, "any way these are my friends Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and I am Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said, "pleasure to meet you" Rarity said, she extended her hand, I took it, and kissed the back of her hand, "the pleasure is all yours madam Rarity" I said, she took back her hand, "oh what a gentleman" Rarity said, "so the crazy boy who did all those stunts is also a softie" Rainbow said, "is that a challenge" I said, "depends on what kind of challenge it is" Rainbow said, "how about a free running race, first one to run from one side of the fair, to the other without touching the ground wins" I said. Rainbow, and I stood on top of barrels, Pinkie blew her whistle, and we were off, I jumped from plank of wood to another, there was a large gap between the tents, and a large beam, I swung over the gap, Rainbow then passed me, I saw a turn ahead, and a hanging plant, I took the turn, and swung around the corner by using the plant, I was then back in the lead, I saw the finish line, we Rainbow caught up, and we were neck, and neck, we jumped over the last gap at the same time, it was a Photo Finish (bah dum bum), the photo showed that it was a tie, Rainbow was on the ground panting hard, I handed her a bottle of water, "thanks, how are you not out of breath" Rainbow asked, "I don't push myself too hard, the trick is you swing your arms outward so you are balanced, and you get thrust the more weight you throw into your swing" I said, (true thing) I helped her up, "yeehaw partner, that was some mighty fine racing back there" Applejack said, "alright you guys, get together" Photo Finish said, I stood in the back of the group doing the double peace sign, I had my hood over my head, doing my half smile, Photo Finish snapped the picture. The DJ began to play this is how we do it, we got in two lines down the middle of the stage, the girls began to do their moves, Rarity did a fashion strut, the Applejack did a Ridding a horse, Pinkie did a Russian kick dance, then a twirl, Rainbow did the Julio, Fluttershy shuffled, till Pinkie made her break it down, I did a perfect moon walk, then a wave with my arms, I moon walked to the end. The next school year, Sunset Shimmer had arrived, and had driven a wedge between the gang, and made the entire school become separate kinds, the musicians, the jocks, the geeks, the fashion, and the Eco-conservatives, I wasn't welcomed in either because I was the weird mix of each group, what irked me was Sunset Shimmer pushed every student around, she even had two henchmen, she made me her boyfriend till I broke up with her the 3rd semester, I bid my time, watching as she won everything, I became the out cast, the lone wolf, the freak, my grades were still good, but my friends never made eye contact with me, I would usually look at the photo of the freshman fair, remember the really fun party we had, I knew one thing, Twilight would be in this world soon, and when she does, things will change.


	27. Chapter 27

After two more school years, I felt some one from Equestria enter this world, it was about lunch time, I was sitting up in my usual coop on top of the school eating an apple, while also working on the geometry home work, till I heard a scream that I haven't heard in a while, I walked out on to my perch, and saw Twilight had entered the world through the portal in Equestria, Spike had became a little dog, I put my school work in my bag, and went to my next class, on my way to my next class, I bumped into Twilight, "sorry, I was deep in thought" I said, I helped her off the ground, and continued to my next class. During lunch, I saw Twilight sitting with Fluttershy, I kept my hood over my head while I ate, I had to keep quiet till tomorrow, I notice Twilight point at me, but Fluttershy forced Twilight's hand down, and made sure that Twilight diverted her eyes from me, I slurped my soup, and went to my perch for the remainder of the day, I was given my work ahead of time, so I just did the rest of my work, and stayed up on my perch till the end of school, I saw blaze fly in, he had turned into an eagle when I brought him through the portal, I scratched his head, I saw that Twilight was being spied on by Snips, and Snails, "return home my friend, I will follow you soon" I said, Blaze flew off, I dug out my life size working replica of Leonardo Da Vinici's flying machine, and got it on me, I ran off my perch, and flew through the air, I saw that a bank was being robbed, I put my mask on, and pulled up my hood, I landed next to some cops, "stand down officers, I will take it from here" I said, I scaled the wall of the bank, and opened an outside ventilation grate, I hoisted myself inside, and slid down into the bank lavatories. I landed quietly, and crept into the main room, but a masked robber was guarding the way, I whistled to get the guards attention, he walked over to my location, I pull him into the restroom, and suffocated him till he passed out, I then made my way into the main room, one robber was trying to break into the register, I tapped his shoulder, and knocked him out cold, then two robbers spotted me, I threw a weighted rope that wrapped around the two robbers, making them bonk each other with their heads, the leader took a hostage from the back room, I silently freed the hostages, "be quiet, run when I give the signal" I said, I came out of the room where the hostages were, "hey man stop, or this bitches brains gets splattered all over the floor" the man said, "I will give you a chance to lay down your weapon, and release the hostage, if you do then I will try to convince the authorities to give you 2 years in prison with 3 months of parole" I said, he put his gun against the woman's head, "and if I don't" he asked, "you will be brought in the hard way" I said, the gun began to shake in his hand, the room was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the shaking of the gun, and the silent whimpers of the captive bank lady, he aimed the gun at me, I tossed down a smoke bomb, he shot one round, I had climbed on top of the ceiling, "where the fuck did you go" he said, I jumped down, and made him release the hostage, "go now" I yelled, the hostages began to run out of the building, the robber, and I were in a stalemate, he tried to force his gun against my head, I pushed back, I then headbutted him, and kicked him from under his feet, I kicked the gun away, and cuffed him. I dragged the robbers out of the bank, "here you go officer, be sure that they get a long time in jail" I said, "will do specter" the officer said, I got back into my replica flying machine, and kicked the small thruster pedal, I launched into the night sky, and flew off, I landed behind my apartment building, I put away my flier, and mask, then climbed the fire escape into my room, I opened the window, and quietly crept in, I heard a knock on my door, "hold on a minute" I said, I quickly hid my mask, and flying machine, then threw back my hood, I answered the door, it was the land owner Mr, Perkins, "ah Mr, Perkins, what do you need" I asked, "just here to collect the rent" he said, "oh, hold on, just let me get it" I said, I closed the door, and got out the necessary amount of money, and paid my monthly rent to Mr, Perkins, I then crashed on my bed, and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, I was out in the archery field, I aimed my bow at the target, and loaded my hand made arrow, I shot the arrow at the target, and got a bulls eye, I knocked another arrow, and fired it, the bell rang ending gym class, I put the arrows I fired into my quiver, and swung my bow over my shoulder, and went to the coffee shop for a nice warm Cappuccino, the Cakes in this world could make a mean cup of coffee that would wake you up. I entered the shop, and as I walked up to the counter to order, Twilight bumped into me, and spilled her coffee all over my shirt, I knew it would wash out, "we have got to stop bumping into each other like this" I said, I tried to help her clean up, our hands touched as we tried to pick up the cup, "you know me, just trying to make a big splash around here" Twilight said, she still didn't know I was Silver Bolt, she walked over to the girls, I bought myself the usual, and a new cup of coffee for Twilight, I paid for the drinks, and walked over to the table where Twilight was sitting at, "here, this should replace the cup I spilled when I bumped into you" I said, she gingerly took the cup of coffee, I walked over to my usual corner table, and drink my coffee, I listened into the conversation, "don't even think about it, you may be after the crown, who knows what Sunset Shimmer will do if you get with her ex-boyfriend" Rarity, "what I wasn't trying to, ex-boyfriend" Twilight asked, "Jake, we used to be friends with him, but when Sunset Shimmer came to power, we have never spoken to him" Fluttershy said, I looked at the photo of the freshman fair, "so that was the other person in the photo" Twilight asked, "yeah, he has a little hiding spot on the roof of the school, and a pet eagle that usually stays on the roof of the school" Rainbow said. I sat in the lunch room, the girls began to do a musical campaign, I strummed my guitar, I had to admit that the tune was very catchy, I was always the bombastic person that tended to break out into song, I put a set of ears, and a tail, I sensed Sunset Shimmer was planning something. Later that night, I did some patrolling around the city, I saw a mugging, I landed on top of a roof, and put my mask on, I then pulled my hood over my head, I jumped down, "hey, leave the nice couple alone" I said, the mugger turned around, "what are you gonna do" the mugger asked, I cracked my knuckles, the mugger raised a knife at me, I made it fly out of his hand, he then ran at me with his fists raised, I blocked his punches, I grabbed his fist, and slammed him to the ground, I picked up the pocket book, and the wallet, I gave it back to the couple, they ran off, before I left, I cuffed the mugger to a dumpster, and made sure that the police would arrest him, I flew home to get some rest.


	29. Chapter 29

When I came into school, I went to library, and dug out some cut out pictures in the trash, I took them to vice principle Luna, she had already taken Twilight in to punish her, I ran as fast as I could to vice principle Luna's office, I jumped over a fallen trash can, and opened the door to the office, "Vice Principle Luna, I have evidence that Twilight Sparkle was framed" I said, I placed the cut outs on the desk, "some one had taken photos of Twilight, and replaced them on pictures of the destroyed gym, I also know that Twilight was not at school when the decorations were destroyed" I said, "hmm, well in light of recent evidence, Twilight you may continue to compete for princess of the fall formal" Luna said, Twilight jumped out of the chair, and embraced me, "thank you" Twilight said, "well I wouldn't be a true Canterlot wonder colt if I didn't help, any way I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the fall formal tomorrow" I asked, "no, no, no" Twilight said, she ran out, I knew why she was saying no, I walked out of the office. I was walking past the gym, when I saw the girls trying to repair the decorations, I came in, then picked up two broken tables, and carried them to the trash, I set up my equipment on the stage along with some other students, a student hooked up some amps, he gave us a thumbs up, I tuned my guitar when Twilight backed up into me, I chuckled a bit, Twilight blushed, and looked away, when the gym was completely rebuilt, I put my vote for fall formal princess in the box, and went home to get my suit ready for the dance. I got out of the shower, and got into my suit, Blaze was already at the school, I had kept my specter uniform hidden at my perch in case of emergency, I looked at myself in the mirror, without my hood, I looked rather dashing, I put a little red rose in my suit pocket on my chest, I popped a mint into my mouth, and pedaled to the dance, I enjoyed the nice breeze, I grinned on a rail, and continued to the dance. I got on the stage, and began to entertain the crowd, half way through the dance, principle Celestia came on stage to announce the winner of the fall formal dance, "and the winner is, Twilight Sparkle" principle Celestia said, I knew it would be her, Twilight came up onto the stage, principle Celestia put the crown on Twilight's head, but I heard Spike yell for help, Twilight ran after Snips, and Snails, the girls ran after Twilight.


	30. Chapter 30

I ran up to the roof, and broke through the door, I walked out onto the perch, and watched as things unfolded, the girls, and Spike tried to play keep away with the crown, I had slipped my specter costume under my suit, Sunset Shimmer caught the crown, and placed it on her head, she transformed into a dragon like beast, I placed my mask on, and jumped down from my perch, I landed on Sunset Shimmer's back, I tried to keep my grip, but she flung me to the ground, I got up to fight back, but she slapped me across the face, and knocked my mask off, my face was revealed, I spat on the ground, "aw the little ex tries to fight back" Sunset Shimmer said, "stop now Sunset Shimmer" Twilight said, Sunset Shimmer looked up, "look, the gang is partially back together, you are missing someone, whats his name now" Sunset Shimmer said, "Silverbolt" I said, I stood up, a bright light swirled around me, my horn grew back on my head, wings grew onto my back, and orbs of magical energy floated in my hands, "you may wield an element of harmony Sunset, but I wield the power of many" I said, I shot a bolt of lightning at Sunset Shimmer, I joined the girls, Sunset Shimmer sent a large amount of magic at us, "get down" I yelled, I made an dome of pure magic energy form around us. The girls unlocked their elements, and they became half pony, half human like me, I added my power to theirs, and we defeated Sunset Shimmer, Sunset climbed out of the crater, covered in dirt, and scratches, I extended my hand, "come on up, we are all willing to give you a second chance" I said, she took my hand, I hoisted her out of the ground, Twilight placed the crown on her head, I tapped Twilight on the shoulder, "this may be an odd time to ask you, but you still wanna dance" I asked, I had my hand out for Twilight, she blushed, and took my hand. Back in the gym, we all danced, and had a good time, we even got a photo to remember the night, Twilight, and I stood at the portal, "you know we don't have to leave" I said, Twilight looked up at me, "what do you mean" Twilight asked, "I can reunify our worlds, Equestria will become apart of this world, your friends here will have the memories of your friends back in Equestria, but there is a risk" I said, "what is the risk" Twilight asked, I became solemn, and tried not to look at Twilight, "the power I must use to open a link between the two worlds may destroy me, or make me become lost in the fabric of space, and time, its a risk that I am willing to take" I said, I let go of Twilight, and stepped towards the portal, I began to mutter an incantation, then a bright light surrounded me. I was in the midway between the world of Equestria, and the real world, I tossed one lash at the gate way in Equestria, and another at the gate way to the real world, I pulled with all my strength, the two worlds began to inch closer to each other, until another blinding flash of light hit me, the worlds had become unified, I found myself in the courtyard of Canterlot high, I collapsed on my knees, and passed out. I woke up in Twilight's arms, my head rested on her lap, "(gasp) I am alive" I said, I felt wings on my back, I saw Twilight still had her wings as well, "Silverbolt, you did it" Rainbow said, I sat up on the ground, "I didn't really think it would work" I said, I looked at Twilight, she embraced me, and kissed me, principle Celestia walked over to us, "well done Silverbolt, you have helped fulfill the ancient prophecy" Celestia said, "prophecy" the girls asked, I chuckled a bit, I had already figured it out, "you sure know how to pick em Celestia" I said, I opened a holographic image of the prophecy, "you see Celestia chose me from this world, and brought me into Equestria, she chose me because she knew that I would be the one to bring two worlds together that were once apart, now that the worlds are together again, a PART of the prophecy is complete" I said, "whats the rest of the prophecy" Applejack asked, "that I do not know, but for now, lets enjoy the peace" I said, I closed the image, and we all went back to the dance.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning I stood outside the school, I stared at the large statue in the courtyard, the girls walked up behind me, "hey Silver what ya doin out here" Applejack asked, "I am leaving" I said, Rainbow flew up to me, "leaving, but you just got here" Rainbow said, I looked at the girls, "I have to go, many other worlds need me, different places to go, and things to see" I said, then an all too familiar sound of clanging, and whirring came behind me, I turned around, and saw a bright blue police box appear, I smiled at MY Tardis, "there's my ride" I said, I opened the door, and walked inside, the inside was filled with a bunch of beeping consoles, and flashing lights, I opened the door again, "well come on, the universe isn't going to wait for us" I said, the girls came inside, they all gasped in amazement at what they saw, "go ahead say it, everybody does" I said, "its bigger on the inside" they said, I cracked a smile, "now before we go, I just have one more stop to make" I said, I began to lock the Tardis, and set the Tardis to land at a grave yard not too far from where it was parked. When we landed, I stepped out of the Tardis, and walked through the grave yard, I saw little Scootaloo standing over the tomb stones of our parents, I tapped her on the shoulder, "come on sis, it is time for us to go" I said, I whipped away the tears on her face, and brought her into the Tardis, "I don't understand, how can you be my brother" Scootaloo asked, I placed my index finger on her forehead, she gained back her memories, "now come on Zoey, we have a journey to go on" I said, I placed my sister down, and ran up to the console, "alright big brother" Zoey said, she got to her area in the Tardis console room, "wait explain" Rainbow said, "my theory is that there are other universes that have a copy of me, in each of them, my versions will discover their Tardis" I explained, Twilight placed her hand on my shoulder, "but what are you" Twilight asked, I looked at her, "me, I am just Silverbolt" I said, I flicked the navigation pointer, the Tardis began to rumble, and shutter, the girls began to grab onto the railing, while my sister, and I stood firmly at the controls, "GERONIMO" I yelled.


	32. Chapter 32

"what in the name of Celestia is going on" Twilight asked, I kept my hands on the controls, "we're flying through the space time vortex, you might want to hold on" I said, I kicked a leaver into the upright position, and pulled the time throttle down, "Zoey take us in" I said, "you got it brother" Zoey said, she pulled the screen over to her, and aimed for our target destination, then the Tardis clanged signaling that we had landed, "you still keep the hand break on" Zoey asked, "yes, I like the sound that the old girl makes when she lands, it's a clever sound" I said, I picked up my sonic screwdriver, and placed it in my coat pocket, "where are we" Rainbow asked, "we are in Rio, it is carnival, and all the people are getting ready for the parade" I said, "oh dear darling I don't have anything to wear" Rarity said, "and we don't know how to speak Portuguese" Applejack said, "not a problem, the Tardis gives you a psychic connection that allows to understand any language" I said, "but what about my apparel" Rarity asked, "remember I said that people were waiting to see the parade" I said, the girls nodded their heads, "well we are not going to watch it, we are going to be in it" I said, then a rack of carnival costumes came down from the ceiling, "dressing rooms are down the hall, take a left, then a right, and a right again, then the door to the dressing room will be on your left, there is an automated system that will apply any makeup needed, and don't worry about the dance moves, you will already know them" I said. I got into my costume, Spike wore a little fruit hat, Blaze landed on my shoulder ready to perform, "I don't understand why I have to wear this hat" Spike said, I looked at him, "you are part of the act, so is Blaze, most carnival floats have birds on them, so we are going to not only have birds, but a dancing dog, plus Rarity will love it" I said, we walked out of the mens dressing room, we saw that the girls were ready, "now behold the home land of samba" I said, I opened the doors, the sun light shone in through the doors, the girls took in the sights of the bustling city of Rio, brightly colored birds flew over us, "wow" Twilight said, then Cadence, and Shining Armor came around a corner, "Twilight" Cadence said, "Cadence" Twilight cheered, they did their little dance, and laughed, "oh big brother, this is Silverbolt" Twilight said, "please to meet you" Shining armor said, we shook hands, "so are we ready to get on the carnival float" I asked, "you bet" Cadence said, we went to the float yard as the sun began to set. Our float began to roll out onto the road for the parade, Cadence, and Shining Armor were the main dancers, so they waited in the little platform area that would rise out of the flower that bloomed when it was their part, Blaze, and Spike were at the front of the float, Blaze flew through sky showing off his trail of flames, while Spike danced in his little hat, Zoey, and Applejack were dancers bellow the place where Cadence, and Shining Armor were going to appear, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were to shower the crowd with confetti, and mesmerize them, Pinkie was going to play Real in Rio from the movie Rio, Rarity was going to be performing tricks of beauty, Twilight, and I were going to perform tricks of magic, flight, and acrobatics, we all were in costumes, Applejack, and Zoey were in parrot costumes, while Rainbow, and Fluttershy were in Scarlet Macaw costumes, Pinkie was dressed as a chicken, Rarity was a butterfly, Twilight, and I were blue Macaws, along with Cadence, and Shining armor.


	33. Chapter 33

As we began to come into the first part of the parade, we all got ready, Cadence, and Shining armor were in position, Fluttershy wasn't being scared, Pinkie then opened the song, it was a good thing she could play multiple instruments at once, the crowd began to cheer, our float was a giant jungle setting, with branches stretching out, and vines dangling in the shape of swings, the flower rested at the base of the tree, another good thing is that we were not going to pass through the town, Fluttershy, and Rainbow took to the skies, and began to shower the confetti, Rarity began to twirl flowers in the air, Zoey, and Applejack began to dance, Twilight got into the groove, and began to samba with me, our magic formed shapes of the jungle, we flew into the sky, and spun with us in each others arms, our horns touched, then our lips met in a kiss, and a combined spell formed a great Macaw, the giant bird flew over the crowds, then into then into the flower, it then bloomed showing Cadence, and Shining Armor, the giant Macaw was perched behind the bloomed flower with its wings outstretched, it sent the crowd wild. At the end of the parade we all decided to set up tents on the beach away from town, I had started a fire, we all sat around enjoying some roasted marshmallows, "that was awesome" Rainbow screamed, "wohoo" Fluttershy quietly cheered, "nothing else could make this night even more fun" Pinkie said, "oh really, follow me" I said, I lead them to a cave not too far from where we set up camp, there was a bunch of vines in the way, the sound of drums, and music could barely be heard, I parted the vines, and inside was a large party, "whoa" Rainbow said, people flew overhead, while some that weren't Pegasus before the merge partied on the floor, Blaze, and I flew up to the stage, "alright everybody, Silverbolt, and I have brought in some friends form outta town, and lets give them a nice warm welcome to Rio" Blaze said, then some other birds flew in, "Party in Ipanema baby" Blaze said, they began to sing Hot wings also from Rio, I began to feel like something inside me began to make me samba, "what are you doing" Twilight asked, "I have no idea" I said, I pulled her into the dance, we moved to the tune, then Shining Armor came over to me, "hey she likes you" Shining said, "what are you talking about, we're just good friends" I said, "that's not how I saw it during the parade" Shining said, Twilight pulled me back into the dance, I spun her around, I caught her in a dip as the song ended. We went back to the campsite, "now that topped it" Applejack said, I yawned as I stretched my arms, "well night guys" I said, "night king of carnival" Rainbow said, I unzipped my tent, and fell on my back into my sleeping bag, I took my copy of birds of feather from under my sleeping bag, then my tent began to unzip itself, then I saw Twilight enter, "Twilight what is it" I asked, she rubbed her left arm, "um, well I just wanted to talk about the parade, and what happened at the after party" Twilight said, we both began to blush, "well, what do you want to know" I asked, "do you have feelings for me" Twilight asked, "well, I have sorta, really had some feelings for you, but if you don't have any for me, then" I said, before I could finish my sentence, Twilight dove on top of me, our lips met in a heated make out.


	34. Chapter 34

Dawn rolled in over Rio, I looked to my right, and saw Twilight resting in my arm, she opened her eyes, and looked up at me, "morning" I said, "good morning" Twilight responded, we all got up, and packed up the tents, Shining armor, and Cadence took a plane back to America, while the rest of the girls got back into the Tardis with me, and Zoey, "alright, so that was fun, now lets see what's new on the travel list" I said, I picked up a distress signal, "aha, lets see what is here" I said, "where" Rainbow asked, "I don't know, but I am going to bring the Tardis in cloaked, that means we wont be able to use the scanners" I said, I flicked a switch, and the lights flickered, and a loud noise began to echo, it then stopped, "did you touch something" I asked, "no, just watching" Zoey said, I then turned a crank, "I need to make her go silent, but I would need to draw power from the stabilizers" I said, the interior of the Tardis began to rumble, then it stopped, "I know you touched something" I said, "no, just being impressed" Zoey said, then we landed, "I will see what is out there" I said, I walked out of the Tardis, and I saw that I was on the bridge of a ship, "oh, hello" I said, I turned around to go back inside, but I banged my head on the Tardis, "sorry, that sorta thing happens when it's cloaked" I said, then a bunch of guards tackled me, I tried to get up, but it was no use, "Zoey do you have the scanners back on" I yelled, the guards kept me pinned, "sir you are to remain silent" a guard said, "Zoey make her blue again" I yelled, then the Tardis uncloaked, they all stared at it in shock, "there" I said. I sat in the command chair with my feet propped up on a console, I was about to get up when the guards aimed at me, "I would kindly advise you to lower your weapons" I said, "and what makes you think we should" one guard asked, "because you need my help" I said, "Ms, Langford I urge that we get you outta here" one said, then the girls walked out of the Tardis, the guards aimed at them, "no, no, no wait, they are my friends" I said, "friends" a guard asked, "yes, these ladies are Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and MC clap your hands" I said, Rainbow chuckled at what I called Zoey, "look you want my help I am going to need tools, ammo, maps, a logs on what is happening, and a Fez cause they're cool" I said, "get this man what he needs" Langford said. I read through the logs, and figured out where we are, "alright, we are on a ship going to Tau Volantis in the dead space universe" I said, "and is that good, or bad" Applejack asked, "get in the Tardis, now" I said, I turned around, and looked at Langford, Austin Buckle, and Jennifer Santos, "don't under any circumstances do go into the blue police box" I said, I went inside, and closed the door, and just as I planned they came inside, they became shocked at what they saw, "Zoey you feel like filling them in" I said, "why do I always have to brief new comers on the Tardis" Zoey complained, I made the Tardis land on the Terra Nova, "alright, it's a good thing I ran into you guys, other wise you would become chunks of meat in the void" I said, they all stepped outside, Zoey, and I got our RIG's on, and our engineer suits, I walked out "now stay here, Zoey, and I will try to restore power to the rest of the ship, keep your weapons ready, there's a bench over there if you want to fix up your weapons" I said, I pried the door to the elevator shaft open, and jumped down, I engaged my thrusters before I hit the elevator itself, Zoey helped me get into the main generator room, "alright, this will only take a moment, how are you guys holding up" I asked, "who are you" Langford asked, "I am Silverbolt" I said, "how come you have wings, and a horn" Langford asked, "It's a long story" I said, I managed to activate the generator, then Necromorphs began to come out of the vents, "crap" I said, I aimed at the limbs, and began to fire, "get back to elevator" I said, Zoey, and I ran over to the elevator, I shot at the monsters, they kept coming, the door closed, and the elevator began to go up.


	35. Chapter 35

The door opened, Zoey, and I stepped out, and quickly closed the door, "that was close" I said, I reloaded my plasma cutters, "what happened" Twilight asked, "nothing, it's gone now" I said, Ellie looked at me, "I believe I owe you an explanation" I said, we sat down on some mattresses we pulled out, "you see we come from a universe where unicorns, Pegasus, and ponies existed, till I combined the universe with their human counterparts, but where my sister Zoey, and I come from is where the universes were created by different people as a kind of entertainment, the universe where Twilight comes from is called the my little pony, it is series of shows, books, and toys for boys, and girls of all ages, where as this universe is the dead space universe, it is a horror game" I said, "what kind of horror" Fluttershy asked, "the kind that is filled with grotesque alien zombies that kill every living thing filled with hours of blood pumping, carnage causing mayhem in a test of wits, and survival, in my opinion the games of dead space are for the hardest of hardcore gamers who don't even flinch in the face of the fear, and death" I said, then a slasher broke through a vent, without looking, I shot it in the legs, and turned around, then began to stomp on it. The girls got back in the Tardis, "I am taking you home, then I am coming back here to help" I said, I piloted the Tardis back to their universe, and dropped them off at their homes, Twilight was the last to be dropped off, "wait, I want to come with you" Twilight said, "are you sure" I asked, she nodded, I sighed, and let her back onto the Tardis, I got her a RIG, and a engineer suit, I piloted the Tardis back to the Terra Nova, Issacc Clarke had already arrived with the crew of the USG Udora when we got out of the Tardis, "hello, we ready to get going, because I think I can get us down to the planet now if we are all ready, you might want to put some insulated armor on because it is freezing down there" I said, "who the fuck is this" Norton asked, "oh this is Silverbolt, he promised to help us stop the markers" Ellie said, "now we can handle introductions after we make it planet side" I said, they all got onto the Tardis, but before I could correctly land her, the Tardis beamed us to the planets surface, Issacc, and I were separated from the rest of the group, but I was able to break through the interference, "guys can you hear me" I asked, "Silverbolt, it's good to know you're alive" Twilight said, "is Issac with you" Ellie asked, "yes he's okay, but you guys don't have any protective gear, try to find some thing to keep you warm in a warehouse not too far from your position, there should be a generator to start up the heating, wait for us, and we will be there if there are not enough snow suits" I said, Issac, and I began to make our way towards the warehouse, I tried to help him contain his body heat, "you okay Clarke" I asked, I saw that he was shivering, I tried to increase his suit's temperature, I saw the warehouse up ahead. We ran into the warehouse, a group of Necromorphs were on our tail, I shot with my plasma cutters, and my magic, "open up" I shouted, the door closed, and locked, then the other door opened, we walked inside, I saw that Buckle was injured, Twilight was trying to treat the wound, "you guys okay" I asked, "yeah, we only found these snow suits, we think there is more down stairs, but we can't go down there" Carver said, "alright Issacc, Norton, you two are with me, stay close, we are going down there" I said, "since when did you start giving the orders" Carver asked, "since I am the only one who knows what will happen" I said, "what happens" Ellie asked, we walked into the elevator, "spoilers" I said, the door closed.


	36. Chapter 36

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out of the elevator, the place was very dark, so I turned our motion detectors on, I saw a couple of feeders, "stay down, and quiet, these things are sensitive to light, and sound, so be careful, and stay away from them" I said, we crouched, and crept our way past the feeders, but Norton kicked a can, and a feeder screeched, "RUN" I yelled, we ran down the hall, "Clarke covering fire, these things are very weak" I said, I fired a couple of rounds from my shotgun, Issac used his line gun, "grenade out" I warned, the grenade exploded, sending chunks of undead flesh every where, I locked the bulkhead, and secured the vents, "check your ammo boys, there should be a bench around the corner, improve your weapons, and get some more ammo" I said, "you sure sound like a military man" Norton said, "its a family thing" I said, I made myself a seeker rifle, and a flamethrower with a mark 5 diffraction torus survey charge, with extended magazine, and reload speed, I made some more ammo, and med kits, the door to another room was locked, I used my sonic screwdriver to open the door, "Silverbolt, are you there" Twilight asked, "yes, what is it" I asked, "um the girls are here" Twilight said, my heart stopped, "brief them on what is happening, and I will meet up with them as soon as we restore power down here, then you guys can get some snow suits" I said. I activated the other masher, I heard the scream of some feeders, "eyes on the vent, covering fire, one at a time go through the tunnel" I said, the feeders broke through the vent, I shot some spells at them, and burned a couple of them that I missed, "go now Norton" I said, Norton made a sprint through the masher, then it was Issac's turn, once he got through, I set the masher to overdrive, then I flew over to Clarke, and Norton, "alright, power box should be up stairs, I will try to get things running, you guys give some covering fire in case we get jumped" I said, I accessed the console, my fingers were going at a frightening speed, the power came on, "alright you guys come down stairs" I said, "understood" Norton said, "lets meet up with them, I am locking down this area" I said, we got behind the exit doors, once they closed, I dead locked the bulkhead. We all got some snow suits on, and went to the command station on the other side of the ridge, we set up a temporary camp, so while every one was getting settled in, Norton, and I went on patrol, "so Norton, if you listen to me, you will live to see Earth again, fail to pay attention, and you will become a necromorph" I said, Norton sighed, "alright" Norton said, "Ellie obviously still has feelings for Issac, you just have to accept it" I said, "and what makes you say that" Norton asked, "the way she talks to him, the she looks at him, I mean come on the same thing happened to my with Twilight, then came carnival, and we started a relationship, though I regret taking her here, all this stuff can really mess a person up" I said, we walked on the outer wall, the a giant snow beast came running out of the blizzard, "brace for impact" I said, Norton held onto the railing, but I fell off, I landed in the snow, I got up, and the snow beast stared at me.


	37. Chapter 37

I stared at the snow beast, I got up when its three tentacles came out of its back, "you are one ugly son of a bitch" I said, I fired at the weak spots, I managed to cut off all three tentacles, but three more grew out of its maw, I fired a grenade at it, the explosion caused it to go into a fit of rage, it tried to ram me, I picked it up with my magic, and tossed it half way across the planet, I tried to catch my breath after trying to get rid of the snow beast, I flew back up onto the wall, "lets get back inside before anything else shows up" I said, "yeah, it would be for the best to seek shelter, and handle the smaller ones" Norton said, we went inside the compound, "hey guys, find anything yet" Norton asked, "yes, we think we might have found a way to find the machine" Santos said, "good, Issacc, Carver any sign of trouble on your end" I asked, "no, all clear for now, we're returning to the others" Issacc said, Norton went on ahead, I got a private call from Ellie, "what is it" I asked, "I want to know more" Ellie demanded, "sorry, but no can do, I can only change certain points in time, but I cannot reveal parts of the future until they have already been fixed, or have happened" I said, "fine, then back at the warehouse, what was suppose to happen" Ellie asked, "Buckle was suppose to die alone, and cold, you, Santos, Carver, and Norton were the only ones who got snow suits" I said, "and what about your friends" Ellie asked, "I don't think they would be able to handle this outbreak, and since I don't have my Tardis, I cannot call the old girl, there is something interfering with the signal preventing me from calling the Tardis" I said, "I need to know one thing" Ellie said, "what is it" I asked, "do we win" Ellie asked, I smirked under my helmet, "spoilers" I said. Back in the map room, the girls sat in one area, Rarity was trying on different suits, Rainbow was making weapons with Applejack, Twilight was trying to understand the Markers, and the effects they had on living organisms, "hey guys" I said, "Silver, dude where the heck have you been" Rainbow asked, "patrol duty, need to be sure we don't get attacked by the undead" I said, "well Rainbow, and I have been experimenting with the different weapon parts, and I think we may made the right weapons for the rest of us" Applejack said, "alright, lets see your work" I said, they brought out 5 different weapons, "we have a sniper with a full zoom scope, flame glaze, and a Tesla core diffraction Taurus for me" Rainbow said, "a shot gun with a hydraulic engine diffraction for me" Applejack said, what about Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie" I asked, "Fluttershy said that she couldn't, Rarity was going to make her own after she found the right suit, and most of us think we shouldn't give Pinkie a weapon" Rainbow said, "agreed" I said, Rarity came out of the suit kiosk in a standard snow suit, "ah there we go, oh Silver, it is good to see you" Rarity said, "don't you have a weapon to build" I said, she accessed the bench, and began to work on her weapon, "alright, once we are restocked on ammo we move out for the research station, since the group is too big we will be breaking off into two teams, Norton, Carver, Ellie, Santos, Buckle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity will be team one, the rest of you are with me as team two" I said. We made our way out of the command center, but Danik had found us, and his men started to attack, "guys run, get to the warehouse, we will take the long way" I said, "we will meet you there" Rainbow said, we took cover behind some crates, "Issacc lets take these fuckers out" I yelled, "and how are we going to do that" Issacc asked, I popped out of my cover, "TIIM SO ULL" I shouted, time slowed to a snails pace, I pulled out my plasma cutters, and did a matrix style slow motion shoot out, I dove to my right still firing at the unitologists soldiers, I landed behind another crate, and reloaded my plasma cutters, "move up" I yelled, the others moved up to take cover, Issacc tossed a grenade with his TK module, then a unitologist suicide bomber ran over to me, and before I could react, his grenades exploded, I flew through the air, and landed on my back.


	38. Chapter 38

I felt some one shaking me awake, "wake up Silverbolt, come on" Twilight begged, I tried to get up, "I'm okay, just a little dizzy" I said, "you sure gave us quite the scare back there" Issacc said, I chuckled, and used my riffle as a crutch to help me up, "lets keep moving" I said, we made our way through a building that was buried in snow, a large mass of Necromorph flesh blocked out path, I used my magic to cut through the flesh, "guys, we are almost there, we got held back because Silverbolt took a grenade for us" Issac said, "what" Ellie asked, "I got blown up by a unitologist suicide bomber, I ended up getting knock unconscious" I explained, I finally got the last of the flesh loose, I broke the wall down, and we continued towards the warehouse, a blizzard started to kick up, "LOK VAH KOOR" I shouted, the blizzard then dissipated, "I am never going to get used to your shouts" Issacc said, I shrugged at him, "Issacc, Twilight, and I will go on ahead from the skies, you will be on your own" I said, "alright, but you better help me" Issacc said, Twilight, and I took to the skies. We watched as Issacc made his way to the warehouse, but then a large amount of Necromorphs began to pop up from the snow, "take cover Clarke, I am coming in with a heavy attack" I said, I landed in front of the horde, "YOL TOR SHUL" I shouted, a large stream of fire erupted from my mouth, burning the Necromorphs to a crisp, "hey Silver" Rainbow yelled, I looked up, and saw Rainbow waving at us, I waved back, "just take the corner up here, it will take you directly to the warehouse" Rainbow yelled, she then flew off, I helped Issacc up, "I have updated your locator, we will meet you at the warehouse" I said, I flew off next to Twilight, "so how are you doing so far" I asked, "just trying to hold it together, but I feel safe when you are around" Twilight said, "don't worry, with our magic combined, you, and I can over take any challenge" I said, we landed outside the warehouse, the door opened for us, Pinkie stood on the other side, "hey guys" Pinkie said, I was a bit freaked out how she remained so quirky even when the apocalypse is going on, then again her laughter could be used as a weapon, I didn't want to try it, "I am going to restore power to the internal heaters, just try to get settled in" I said, Twilight, and I retracted our helmets, she gave me a kiss, "hurry back" Twilight said, I took the lift to the roof. Once at the top, another freak blizzard kicked up, I switched to motion tracker to be my eyes, I got out a new battery, and shot it across the bridge to the door that lead to the generator, I found an way inside through the roof, "Silver, Issacc has just arrived, how is the generator coming along" Norton asked, "I only need to place the new battery in, tell Clarke to be ready to regulate the heaters down there" I said, "copy that" Norton said, I placed the new battery in, and the generator started to power up, "we've got power to the heaters now, good job Silverbolt, we will be waiting for you" Norton said, I flew back to the lift, and took it down, I started to get a faint signal on my RIG, "guys, there is something strange being broadcast on a secure channel, I am going to go check it out" I said, "be careful out there" Norton said, I walked through the lab area, and out through the entrance, I followed the signal to a underground storage facility. Once the elevator opened at the skip station, the signal became stronger the closer I got, the signal took me to artifact storage, I wished I had some back up, these storage facilities are filled with tones of undead, but I was lucky to make my weapons over powered, and kept my reflexes sharp, I entered the final room, the signal went off the charts, I pressed a button that controlled the lift, it stopped half way, and the quarantine lock down flared up, a brute smashed through a wall, I was out of ammo, "son of a bitch" I said, then the brute fell forward dead, the I saw Zoey holding an all too familiar devils horns gun, "hello big brother" Zoey said.


	39. Chapter 39

I was surprised at the sight of my sister, and the Tardis, "oh it's so good to see you two" I said, "oh shut up" Zoey said, she tossed me a devil horns, I stored my other guns, and got into the Tardis, "alright, lets start her up, and beam the girls aboard, then you must get to a safe distance" I said, I beamed in Fluttershy, then Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight, "what happened" Fluttershy asked, "I beamed you girls aboard the Tardis, you will be safe here, I am going back out there to help the others" I said, Zoey beamed me back to the warehouse, "Silver, what happened to the others" Santos asked, "they are safe for now, lets continue with the mission, we are almost done" I said, Issacc came in with a probe gun, we got into the cage, and Norton lowered us in, "Zoey, is the Tardis out of reach from the Necromorphs, and Danik" I asked, "yes, I will await for you to call" Zoey said, Issacc stared at my foam gun, "I am not sure if that will kill them" Issacc said, "I arrive in a blue police box that is big on the inside, I have wings, and a horn, and you are saying that my gun is weird" I said, "you got a point" Issac said, the cage opened, I stepped out first, Issac began to look for sensor nodes, I kept him covered so he could perform the scans, he shot a couple of javelins into one node, the Nexus began to shake, and advanced feeders began to attack us, Issacc took cover in the cage, "BAM BAM, PEW PEW, BANG" I yelled, the feeders exploded, once the last feeder laid on the ground in a million pieces, Issacc came out, "damn, that is some weapon" Issacc said, we got two more nodes, when Issac shot the final node, we both got a vision of the markers, "get to the cage now" I said, we ran to the cage, advanced feeders were hot on our trail, I closed the cage, "NORTON GET US OUTTA HERE" I yelled, the cage began to rise out of the Nexus, once we were out, I detonated some charges I placed inside the Nexus, causing it to implode on itself, "nice job you two" Norton said, the gate opened, the three of us stepped out of the cage, the others are on their way to the labs to create the codex, we should hurry up" I said, we left the warehouse, but we were ambushed by Danik. I figured out how he found us, Danik managed to slap a tracer on Issac, they followed the trail to the planet, "Danik, you don't know what you are doing" I said, "you know nothing" Danik said, "I know the true nature of the markers, and convergence, and they are not glorious, or divine" I said, the soldiers began to lower their weapons, "what are you fools doing" Danik growled, "we should hear him out" the soldier said, "no, I will kill these heretics myself" Danik said, he aimed his gun at me first, I tackled him to the ground, and uncovered my hand, I pressed my fingers on his head, "look at the death, and horror of the markers, hear the millions of cries begging for their suffering to end, souls that are trapped by the influence of the markers, echoes warning us to stay away" I said, Danik's eyes were wide open, fear plastered to his face, I removed my hand from his head, Danik began to shake, "now you see what the markers are" I said, "what have I done" Danik said, he grabbed his head, "you can stop this, help us stop the markers, and I will go with you to the church, and explain the markers" I said, a hive mind crashed through a building, knocking Issacc, and I out in its field of view, it pulled itself up, revealing its weak spot, "Issacc I try to keep these feeders off of me, I am going to try some thing" I said, I charged up a spell, and shot it at the weak spot, the hive mind fell, and began to suck Issacc, and me into its mouth, I shot a rocket at the weak points in its mouth, we were swallowed whole.


	40. Chapter 40

We fell into the stomach of the hive mind, "aim for those pods" I said, I shot the three bulbs, it took us a few seconds because our aim was precise, the hive mind spewed us out of its stomach, we landed on the ledge, I couldn't use my wings, or my magic because the spell I used on the hive mind drained me, two hands reached out, we gladly took them, Danik pulled me up, while Norton pulled Issacc up, "thanks" I said, "no problem now lets get moving" Norton said, "Danik, take your men to the labs, and secure a foot hold, the rest of us will go on foot, Zoey beam up Buckle, and give him a nice warm meal" I said, "my men, and I will get right on to it" Danik said, I ran to where the others were, "Danik is going to secure the labs, Buckle is with my sister, now all we have to do is get to the labs" I said, I looked at the cliff, "Issacc, Carver, you two use the climbing gear to get up there, Ellie, Carver, Norton, and Santos, there is a lift further down that way, wait for Issacc, and Carver to get it working, and you will be pulled up" I said, I got into a running start, and began to run up the cliff side, jumping from ledge, to ledge, "you're crazy" Santos said, "its a life" I said. Once I got to the top, I found that I made it to the lift just a few seconds after Issacc, and Carver did, "hey give us a hand over here" Carver said, I walked up to the power box, and tried to divert power from the lights, to the lift, "alright try it now" I said, the lift started up again, the lift arrived a few minutes later, "good, I want to feel solid ground under my feet" Santos said, then the snow beast grabbed onto the lift, "shit, Issacc, Carver hold onto the lift controls, I will get Santos" I said, I held out my hand, "grab on" I said, I gripped her hand, and pulled her out of the lift, but dragged myself down with it, "guys go to the lab, I will handle this thing" I said, I tried to take on the snow beast, I tried to muster any magic I had left, and picked up the snow beast, "GRRR" I growled, I tore the snow beast in half with the power of my mind, I began to breath heavily, "what was that noise" Carver asked, "that was the sound of me taking care of business" I said, I climbed the cliff side to regroup with the others, 4 unitologist soldiers came out of the compound to escort us to the Rosetta lab, I had Norton, and Santos beamed up to the Tardis, I went on guard duty on the other side of the compound while the others went to rebuild the codex, a flash of light, and a vision appeared, I saw the last moments of the aliens that inhabited the planet, I was snapped out of my trance by a large horde of Necromorphs, "battle stations" I yelled, soldiers lined the wall, and began to shoot at the things they once worshiped, "the east wall is falling, get that codex to the machine now" I said, Necromorphs swarmed the court yard slaughtering every one, I pressed a detonator, causing a large amounts of explosives to destroy the court yard. I came to, I got off the ground, no one was alive, bodies scattered the ground, I saw a half destroyed gun ship, I began to fix it, my sonic screwdriver came in handy for the job, once I got the gun ship working, I flew it out of the court yard, my short range radio was the only thing working, "any one out there, this is Silverbolt, anyone alive" I said, "Silver, its Ellie, I am on the roof, of biology, I need help" Ellie said, "hold on, extraction is inbound" I said, I flew towards biology, I saw two people on the roof, I recognized the other as Twilight, I landed the gun ship to pick them up, "Twilight, what are you doing here" I asked, "sorry, but I couldn't stop her" Zoey said, "we will sort this out later, I am very cross with you Twilight" I said, I flew towards the silo to join up with Danik, Issacc, and Carver, I picked up Danik's signal half way down the silo, I landed the gun ship, and ran over to Danik, "where's Clarke, and the codex" I asked, "they went deeper, I stayed behind for reinforcements" Danik said, I gave him a med kit, "Danik, you, and Ellie try to get to the machine, Twilight, and I will go on foot" I said, they took of, a loud roar came down the tunnel, we turned around, I saw a huge horde of Necromorphs, "oh bugga" I said, we ran down the tunnel screaming, and yelling.


	41. Chapter 41

We managed to loose them through a narrow passage, we walked over to a rapid transport pad, "Ladies first" I said, I motioned Twilight towards the platform, "yeah, you go" Twilight said, "I'm not sure" I said, she then pushed me, I caught her with my TK module, pulling her into the accelerator, we flailed around before being caught by the receiving end, it then dropped us on the floor, Twilight landed on top of me, crushing my insides, "get off, can't breath" I said, Twilight quickly got up, I took in a deep breath, "sorry" Twilight said, "come on, we should be close to the machine by now" I said, we ran through the corridors, blasting what ever Necromorph got in our way, we caught up to Issac, and Carver, "finally" I said, "where have you been, I thought the zombies got you at the east wall" Carver said, "I am very hard to kill" I said, "Issac" Ellie said, "Ellie, you're alive" Issac said, "yes, I am aboard the Tardis, hurry up, and turn the machine off so we can end this" Ellie said, we climbed up to the machine, "there it is" I said, "no more bull shit" Carver said, "no more hiding a plasma cutter under my pillow" Issac said, he placed the codex into the machine, and turned it to activate the machine. The place started to crumble, a pillar landed close to them, "I only have enough power to beam three of you" Zoey said, "leave me behind" I said, Twilight looked at me, Issac was beamed, "you can't" Twilight said, Carver was then beamed, "it's okay, Twilight before you go, I want you to know that I love you" I said, she kissed me, I felt her disappear till I was holding nothing, "all squads retreat to the debris field, and watch the fire works" I said, I sat at the base of the machine, I watched as the moon was crashing down onto the planet slowly, "need a lift" Danik asked, suddenly a gun ship flew in through the roof, I jumped up, and tried to use both my wings, and thrusters to catch up to Danik, the door opened, "get in now" Danik yelled, I tumbled into the gun ship, the door closed, and Danik flew the gun ship into orbit, we looked out of the view port to watch the moon be destroyed, "we did it" Ellie cheered, "its finally over" Santos said, "lets party" Pinkie screamed, "Silver can you hear me" Twilight asked, "I can hear you loud, and clear beautiful, once we get to the nearest trading outpost, drinks are on me, Zoey, land the Tardis in the gun ship, every one else prepare for shock point" I said, we were in shock point, Twilight stepped out of the Tardis, I got out of my seat, she punched me across the face, "ow" I said, "that was for scarring me" Twilight said, "I deserved that" I said, then Twilight pulled me into a deep kiss, Carver, Norton, and Rainbow Dash started hooting, "get a room you two" Danik said, "and that" I asked, "for coming back" Twilight said, I searched for any trace of the marker signal, no signal was presence, which was a good sign, and the brethren moons were dying along with their marker signals. We arrived at a colony that was in the middle of a outbreak before we stopped the markers, so every one that survived piled the bodies, and mourned the dead, then held a large celebration, Danik sent a message to the church explaining his experience with the markers, and the church was willing to listen, I got up on stage with Issac, Carver, and Norton, I tapped the microphone, we started to play,

Me: on the floors of Tokyo, or time in London town to go go. With a records selection, and a mirrors reflection, I'm dancing with myself. Where there's no one in sight, in the crowds lonely night, well I wait so long for my love vibration, and I'm dancing with myself (oh oh), dancing with myself (oh oh) when there's nothing to lose, and there's nothing to prove, well I'm dancing with myself (oh oh).

Twilight got up on stage, and danced with me.

Me: if I looked all over the world, and there's every type of girl, but she recon to fly, and pass me bye, and leave me dancing with myself, so lets sink, another drink. It'll give me time to think, if I had a chance, I'd ask the world to dance, and I'd be dancing with myself (oh oh oh), dancing with myself (oh oh oh). Issac did a wicked guitar solo, making the crowd scream, and cheer.


	42. Chapter 42

After the song, Issac went off to party with Ellie, Carver went with Santos, leaving Norton to hit on some colonial girls, Twilight, and I danced together in the streets, the cops didn't care, the party didn't get out of control, and most machines were off line, or fried, the music was so loud you could hear it from the top of a skyscraper, so that's where I took Twilight, we looked down at all the people having fun, I could see Rainbow, and my sister doing fly overs, a long conga line lead by Pinkie, Fluttershy being hit on by a boy that seemed her age, Applejack, and Rarity were also partying, "so how was your first near death experience" I asked, "I got used to it after the first snow beast attack" Twilight said, the alcohol started to kick in, we both became a little tipsy, so we stumbled into the Tardis, and to the master bedroom, we locked the doors to only let in Rainbow, Rarity, Zoey, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, plus one if they brought some one, Twilight, and I collapsed on the bed, Twilight positioned herself on top of me, she had a seductive look in her eye. When I woke up, I had such a hangover, never again would I drink that much without a reason, I walked over to the terminal, "computer, I need two aspirin pills, and a glass of water please" I said, I rubbed my eyes, and began to shiver, I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothing, a small tray slid from the terminal dispenser, I popped the tablets into my mouth, and washed them down with the glass of water, I went into the bathroom to take a shower, warm water splashed onto my body, I scrubbed off some dirt from my chest, a small robotic hand gave me a bottle of shampoo, I squirted some into my hand, and began to rub it into my hair, then washed it out, I turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around my waist, I stepped out of the shower, and wiped away some of the condensation from the mirror, my I wings stuck out to dry off, I looked at my scars, and the bruises I got, I polished my horn, and got into some clothes, I crept out of the master bedroom so I did not disturb Twilight, I walked into the console room, and pulled the view screen over to me, "show me the crew" I said, the screen showed my sister first, she was already up playing video games, she didn't consume any alcohol like I told her not to, Rainbow was passed out on her bed facing the ceiling, Rarity was also awake reading a book, Applejack was hanging off her bed holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, Pinkie was passed out with a lot of confetti on the floor, and was wearing a party hat, Fluttershy was sleeping next to a boy, 3 condom wrappers were on the night stand, I turned the screen off, I walked out of the Tardis, the streets were littered with bottles, banners, and confetti, the sun was shining in the sky, I saw Norton, Issac, Carver, Ellie, and Santos walking over, "morning" I said, "morning Silver" Norton said, "that was some party last night" Carver said, "we can't thank you, and your friends enough for helping us stop the markers, and hopefully Danik can make the church see what the markers were really like" Ellie said, "hey no problem, now go on, you guys have a government to rebuild" I said, Ellie gave me a hug before they left. I powered up the Tardis, and brought the girls home, I opened the doors, and the girls walked out, accept for Twilight, and Zoey, I closed the doors, and locked them, "okay, there's a bigger range of universes to explore, Twilight how about you choose this time" I said, she flipped through the guide, and picked a random universe, Zoey, and I began to pilot the Tardis, Twilight held onto the railing as the Tardis zoomed through the space time vortex, I had no idea where we were going, I just kept the old girl together.


	43. Chapter 43

We landed at the random location, we got our RIG's off, and into some regular clothing, they had landed on Omega in the mass effect universe, they stepped out of the Tardis, and a bunch of people aimed weapons at them, "why do people always want to shoot us" Zoey whispered, "hey, how would you feel if a mysterious blue box appeared out of no where, and some strange people stepped out" I whispered, "good point" Zoey said, I recognized the species that stood in front of us, there were 3 Batarians, 4 Vorcha, and 6 Asari, all of them aimed guns at us, "I am the Prince, take me to your leader, I've always wanted to say that" I said. They took us to a console room, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, I saw another version of myself, we stared at each other, and began to mimic each others movement, we slapped each other, bonked ourselves on the head, shook hands, "you look handsome" I said, "thank you, so do you" the other me said, "thank you" I said, "don't mention it" the other me said, we then did the babushka, and stared at each other, "alright can somebody please explain why the fuck there are two Shepards before I kill the one with the wings, and horn" Aria said, "sorry, I am Silverbolt, the two lovely ladies over there are Twilight, and lady Shabalaba ding dong" I said, Zoey practically started to fume, this was the second time I changed her name, "okay, is this some kind of joke captain, did you get another clone, accept this one came out more fucked up" Aria said, "you have no idea how powerful I am, I can easily knock you down with out a second thought" I said, "bullshit" Aria said, I sent a tiny wave of energy at her feet, knocking her onto her butt, "oof" Aria said, "ha, high five right here man" the other me said, I gave him a high five, Aria got up, and ran at me. A spectral hand kept her at bay, "so you are the mass effect universe version of me" I said, "yeah, nice Tardis, which universe do you come from" the other me asked, my spectral hand flick Aria in the rump, sending flying into a crate, she got back up, and tried again, "oh I come from the my little pony universe, I know pretty sad that I ended up there, we just came from the dead space universe" I said, "oh really, how was that" the other me said, "pure heart pounding extreme carnage" I said, Aria tried to shoot a warp at me, but another hand caught it, and shot it back at her, "so what's up" I asked, "oh trying to liberate Omega, and get back to Ashley in one piece" the other me said, "oh, what is life like for you" I asked, the other me took out a little photo, "this is me with Ashley, and our son the day he was born" the other me said, "cute kid" I said, "yeah the family is also on the citadel" the other me said, "so mom, dad, and another Zoey is on the citadel right now" I asked, Aria gave up, and fell on her back, walked over to her, and looked down, "had enough" I asked, she gave me the middle finger, I formed a boot, and kicked her across the base. So we ended up clearing Cerberus out of Omega without any civilian casualties, and Shepard took us to the citadel, the Tardis remained in the lower deck area, James tried to get in, but I locked the door, Joker was laughing his ass off in the cockpit after hearing about me, once we got to the citadel, some dock workers were refueling the Normandy, "be careful of the blue box, try not to scratch the paint" I said, the dock workers stared at me, Zoey, and Twilight, even the civilians on the citadel stared at us, "just don't mind them" I said, Twilight stuck close to me, the other me took me to his apartment, he opened the door, "Ashley, I'm home, I brought some people you would want to meet" the other me said, Ashley came down stairs, it looked like she was about to take a dip in the hot tub when she saw the uncanny resemblance between me, and Shepard, she dropped a towel she was holding, and almost fainted.


	44. Chapter 44

After the other me calmed Ashley down, Twilight, Zoey, and I sat on the couch, the other me sat across from us, "so, can you show me what it was like in the dead space universe" the other me asked, "yeah" I said, I projected a first person recording of the events, I even had a little trailer version, "in a time, when it took humans months to get to different planets" the announcer said, an image of the USG Udora was shown going through shock point, "a time when Ezzo was never discovered, when the relays never existed, a group of people fight to survive the one horror that will make you shake in your boots" the announcer said, then the trailer showed the markers, then a Necromorph jumped out of no where, "fight through hordes of the undead in hours of heart pounding, nerve wrecking excitement, craft your own weapons to survive the outbreak" the announcer said, then it showed me, Issac, and Carver fighting off slashers, and Rainbow crafting weapons, "challenge other players in survival multiplayer matches, or team up with a friend in a 3 player co-op campaign" the announcer said, then multiple images of game play was shown, then the screen went black, "do you have what it takes to take down the horde" the announcer asked, then the screen became dark red, and a bone chilling scream echoed, a scene of the debris field appeared, and a dark version of twinkle twinkle little star played in the back round, then a bunch of Necromorphs appeared on the wreckage, "whoa, that sounds like a great game for every one" the other me said, "I already have a contract with a game designer, they said the game will be released during Halloween" I said. We went back to the Tardis to rest in till it was to go ahead in time to go to the EA convention, Twilight was in the hot tub with me, "ah, this place is amazing" Twilight said, "yeah, I am glad we are together" I said, we inched closer to each other, I wrapped my arm around Twilight, my face began to get closer to hers, till Zoey barged in, "we are fully charged" Zoey said, Twilight, and I quickly separated, the moment had been ruined, "I will bee waiting in the console room" Zoey said, she turned around, and walked out, Twilight looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders, we got out, and dried off, I got into my EA shirt, and put on some jeans, I hid my wings under a jacket, my horn was hidden under a hood, along with the top half of my face, my voice was disguised as well, I turned on the Tardis, Zoey took her post on the other side, "alright I have set the time, and destination for the EA convention" Zoey said, I activated the Tardis, it tumbled through the space time vortex, we were going to arrive a behind the stage of where we the game was going to be presented, we got out of the Tardis, our passes hung around our necks, a guard came over, "hey, are you Mr, SB" the guard asked, "yes, and these people are my younger sister, and my girlfriend, not exactly in that order" I said, "they will have to remain behind the curtain, now come along the presentation is about to start" the guard said, he lead us up to the stage, "and now presenting the man who started this project, Mr, SB" the Salarian said, I walked out onto the stage, I waved at the crowd as they cheered, and clapped, I shook hands with the Director of the Dead in the night project, "welcome to the presentation" the Salarian said, "it is good to be here" I said, "now do you have anything to say to the millions of gamers that are wondering how you came up with the idea of this game" the Salarian asked, I took the microphone. I stared at the crowd, "I do in fact have some things to say, this game is based off an idea about what if the Prothean machines, and element zero never existed, so I began to work day, and night on this project, I then presented the idea the Salarian entertainment corporation, they gladly accepted to make my idea a reality" I said, "now we will do a preview of the demo that will be released in a few weeks to every console system, Mr, SB will be player two in this demo with me" the Salarian said, I was handed a controller, and a headset.


	45. Chapter 45

A tiny screen appeared in front of us, and what was on the screen was shown on a larger screen behind us, "alright so first what we would like to point out is look out for these crafting benches, here you can craft yourself different weapons from scavenged parts that you can find scattered around different areas, or you can send out your scavenger drone to find hidden scrap" the Salarian said, "you can also find things to sell at the crafting bench to gain resources, or cash to buy parts, and upgrade nodes" I said, I finished making an assault rifle, and a grenade launchers, "you can play with three people on split screen, or online over the extranet" the Salarian said, then our characters walked down a hall way, "now you need to be aware of your surroundings, the playing field will change, one moment you could be exploring a wreckage, the next thing you know a piece of metal crashes down on your way out" I said, "yes, the AI encounters are also randomized, some may play dead, or pop out from a hiding spot in vents, crevices, and other places" the Salarian said, a enemy came down from the ceiling, "now here is an example of one of the enemies, this is the regular attack Necromorph the slasher, it is a close range enemy that will use its large appendages to impale you" I said, "they are resistant to regular forms of attack, so aim for the joints, mainly the arms" the Salarian said, my character shot the slasher in the arms. Once the demo showing was over, I answered a few questions, "thank you for making an appearance Mr, SB" the Salarian said, we shook hands, I walked off the stage, "well that went well" I said, "you did great out there" Twilight said, "how about before we go, we have a little look around" I said, "that sounds fun" Twilight said, I slipped Zoey a few credits, she ran off leaving Twilight, and I alone, we walked around the many booths, "I really can't wait to see how the game turned out, and I hope it doesn't become another universe we have to explore" Twilight said, "Nah, it wont be able to become real because there is another world like it" I said, "oh yeah, maybe we should go visit them next" Twilight said, we had some lunch at the food court, I saw the other me walking over to us with Ashley, and their son, "hey, it is good to see you, even though it has been a few seconds since I last saw you" I said, Twilight, and Ashley began talking with each other while the other me, and I talked, "I saw the presentation, I have to 'hoof' it to ya" the other me joked, "ha, don't ever say that again" I said, "too bad that it will be a few more months till your game is released" the other me said, I slid him a package, "don't show this to the other people here, open it when you get home, or when you are on the Normandy" I said, the other me stared at well me, "is this" he asked, I nodded, "it is the uncut version, filled with all the original parts that are not going to be in the official release" I said, Twilight was cooing at Devon, "he's so cute" Twilight said, "some say he looks exactly like his father, but I see a lot of me in him, he's going be loud tomboy like his mama isn't he" Ashley said, she held Devon in the air, causing him to laugh, "you, and the other Silverbolt must be happy" Twilight asked, "oh yes, he takes time off for us, and tries to get home quickly as possible to spend time with us"Ashley said. Twilight, Zoey, and I said our goodbyes, and got into the Tardis, I set her to fly in neutral, Twilight, and I laid in the master bedroom, I had the game console on, we both were playing the uncut version of Dead in the night, we were having fun crafting weapons, and destroying Necromorphs, "hey Silverbolt" Twilight said, I paused the game, "yes love" I said, "how about we go see how Issac, and the others are doing" Twilight said, "sure, I will get Zoey into the console room to start travel" I said, I got out of bed, and knocked on Zoey's door, "come on Zoey, we are going back to the dead space universe to visit Issac, and the others, then we are going to check up on the girls" I said, I walked into the console room, and began to work the controls.


	46. Chapter 46

Twilight, and Zoey walked into the console room, Twilight pulled Zoey aside, and whispered something into her ear, they walked under the main console where I had a little hammock, I kept turning the nobs, and calibrating the systems, I began to get a little irritated, I walked over to the edge, "you can't tell him" Twilight said, I laid on my stomach looked down at them, "don't tell me what" I asked, "uh, nothing" Zoey said, "well I'll tell you something, I doing clever things up here, and no one is up here being impressed" I said, I got up, and went back to the console, I pulled the throttle down, and we landed at the new government house, 1 year after the end of the markers were destroyed. We left the Tardis, I locked the doors behind us so no one could steal it, I had made an appointment with Issac, and Ellie ahead of time, once the secretary checked us through, we went to the office, I knocked on the door, "come in" Issac called out, the door opened, Issac got up from his chair, he had a look of shock in his eyes, "what" I asked, "Ellie, come in here, guess who is back" Issac said, Ellie walked into the room, she gasped in surprise, "its you three" Ellie said, "thought we would drop by, and say hello" I said, we all sat down on the sofa, "so what has life been since the end of the markers" I asked, "well Buckle has started writing a book on his life, Carver, and Santos are married, and are helping out with the clean up on Earth, Norton is in charge of the military" Issac said, "what about Danik" I asked, Ellie walked over to a terminal, "Reverent Danik is his new name, ever since you showed him what the markers were, he has been turning the church around, now they are returning to a scientific research group, and they are keeping records on the renewing of the church" Ellie said, she then pulled up an image of a stained glass mural, I was shocked that there was an image of the Tardis with me standing at the open doors, "you have become a major part of the church's rebirth that they have dedicated an entire chapter to their book, they are also putting logs on display in the museum located at the their first church" Issac said, "and what about you two" I asked, "well the two of us are the new leaders of the newly reformed Earth Gov" Ellie said, "and we are also married, but when we are at meetings we try to keep our relationship professional" Issac said, "well I guess a congratulations is overdue but congrats any ways" I said, "thanks" Issac said, they gave us a tour of the government building, once the day ended, we had taken off in the Tardis to visit our friends. We landed near a beach, it was still summer break so we all got into some bathing gear, and walked outside, the girls were just arriving, "Twilight, Silverbolt" Pinkie cheered, she ran over to us, and gave us a bear hug, "hey Pinkie" I choked, she let us go, "it's good to know you guys are safe" Applejack said, Rainbow flew over, "hey, MC clap your hands" Rainbow joked, Zoey fumed at her, we all laughed, "I brought a picnic for this afternoon" I said, I held up a basket, I placed out the picnic blanket while the girls played in the water, Zoey came over to dry off, I got up, and ran out into the water, I made a board of ice, and paddled out to catch a wave, a large wave formed, I began to ride the spine of it, "yeah, ride that wave Silverbolt" Rainbow cheered, "so cool" Pinkie said, "oh darling that looks fun" Rarity said, once the wave calmed down, a shark tried to scare me by roaring at me, I roared even louder at it, and it swam away. The sun was beginning to set, we all sat on the blanket enjoying our drinks, I pulled out a bottle of spiced rum, "why Silver I never knew you drank rum" Twilight said, "well I think it is always a first time for every one" I said, I drank a bit of it, then spat it out, "this stuff is dreadful" I said, "you looked better with that bottle of brandy during the party" Twilight said, "and you look like you put on a few pounds, I wasn't going to mention it though" I said, just then a chest fell from the sky, and landed near us, I walked over to it, the chest looked ancient, and yet it didn't burn up from the reentry, I opened it, inside was a note, two gauntlets, and a set of armor, I read the note, I closed it, and the chest, "every one get aboard now, we are leaving" I said, "Silverbolt what is it" Rainbow asked, "yeah what did the note say" Applejack asked, we all got into the Tardis, I began to punch in some coordinates, and the Tardis began to take off, "what did the note say" Pinkie asked, "it told me to go to these coordinates" I said, I showed them our destination, "well what is in the box" Twilight asked, I placed my hand on it, "something that needs to be kept a secret till we arrive" I said.


	47. Chapter 47

I got the armor on, tied the hidden wrist blades to my arms, I knocked on a part of the wall, and a panel slid down revealing two swords, I strapped them to my side, swung a blow gun over my shoulder, then pulled my hood over my head, I looked in the mirror, "Nihil est, licere (nothing is true, everything is permitted)" I said, I slid the last thing onto my ring finger, a stainless steel ring with the symbol of the assassin order, I walked back into the console room, Zoey looked at me, "brother no, you said you wouldn't go back" Zoey said, "things have changed sister, our order needs our steel" I said, Zoey pulled on a lever causing the Tardis to stop, "no, you promised that you would not go back" Zoey said, "sister, listen to me, they found it, the Templar's found the artifact we hid all those years ago" I said, "can you please explain what the hay is going on here" Applejack asked, Zoey looked at me, we nodded at each other, "my sister, and I are part of a secret order of very special humans, our ancestors were blessed by the precursors, our order was made to protect the freedom, and evolution of man kind" I said, I showed them the history of the assassins, "the Miles family has the richest heritage, their ancestors were the most well known in the assassin order, we once crossed Ezio Auditorie during one of our journeys, I became an assassin for I could more than resist the effects of the precursors artifacts, I could control them, and locate them, the assassins cleaned my name from their history books to hide me from our enemy" I said, I showed them an image of Ezio, and I at carnival in Venice to execute the Templar Doge, "even though my name was secret among the members of the order, many of the leaders still knew my name, and passed the secret on to many leaders that took their place" I said, then a image showed the leaders of the assassin order after grand master Ezio, "when ever the order needed me, they would fling a chest with my old armor into a portal that only appears in the orders greatest time of need, the portal would then drop the chest where I was, the order knew to place a note in the chest telling me where to go" I said, "so you are a assassin" Rainbow asked, I nodded my head, "we are about to land" Zoey said, I got back to the controls, and prepared to land. Once the Tardis came to a stop, I was the first to step out of the Tardis, we had landed in the great hall of the assassin HQ, "you have arrived brother" The grand master said, I bowed to them, "brothers, I came as soon as you called, what have the Templar's done with the artifact" I asked, "they seek to bend time to steal all of precursor technology, if they succeed, then they will control every one" the grand master said, "where do I begin" I asked, "go to Nassau in 1715, and find Edward Kenway, they are going to have a fleet of British ships attack Kenway, and capture the map of the time vortex that you hid on the Jackdaw" the grand master said, "I will leave at once" I said, I entered the Tardis, and plotted a course for 1715. I landed the Tardis in the jungle, we all got out of the blue box, we were in pirate clothing, accept me, I had my assassin armor on, the girls were dressed to look like men, I saw Edward recruiting more crew members, I signed us up, and got aboard the Jackdaw, I was made a watchman, we shoved off from port, "how about a little shanty lads" Edward said.


	48. Chapter 48

I stood on look out at the top of the mast, the crew sang a little tune down on the deck, my eyes stayed pealed for ships, but I spotted a fort, I quickly climbed down from the mast, and warned Edward about the fort, "to arms lads, ready the cannons" Edward said, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity hid bellow deck, I armed a mortar with Rainbow, "fire" Edward yelled, we shot mortar rounds at the fort, our targets were the towers, Rainbow, and I had aimed at one tower for maximum impact, our tactic resulted with the tower being destroyed, "attack lads" Edward yelled, the crew began to climb into row boats, Edward swam to shore, I climbed the mast, and swung to a rock that was close to the fort, I used my hook blades to climb the rock, the shore was very close, so I jumped across some rocks, then air assassinated two guards, I saw Twilight fighting against three Spanish troops, one tried to strike Twilight from the side, I jumped in to block the attack, "need help" I asked, "yes please" Twilight said, we took on the troops, I slashed one of the troops, Twilight disarmed the other one, then slit his throat, the third began to run, I shot him in the back of the head with my hidden gun, we could hear cheering, "the fort in ours lads" Edward said, Twilight, and I joined in the cheers. At least a week went by, Twilight had become extremely sea sick lately, Edward, and I became very good friends, he, and the crew did not know about the secrets the girls, and I are hiding, I heard the sound of cannon fire, I ran topside, I looked through the spyglass, and saw a lot of British ships, "mate what are you doing up here so late" Edward asked, I handed him the spyglass, "all hands on deck" Edward yelled, the crew began to scramble around the deck, manning their posts at cannons, or bringing up barrels of gunpowder, and cannon balls, the ships began to fire at us, I tossed some explosive barrels out the back to buy us some time to escape, but they would not give up, "sir we can loose them in the storm" I said, "a crazy idea lad, but it's the only one we have" Edward said, he turned the wheel to head into the storm, the wind picked up, we sailed deeper into the storm till we came to a calm spot. The British ships had us cornered, the crew seemed on edge, I got the girls together, "captain, I would like to say a few words to the crew before we face our maker" I said, Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, "go ahead my friend" Edward said, I ran over to the rope ladder, "attention citizens of the Jackdaw" I said, the crew all looked at me, "you have joined this band of misfits for gold, wine, and women, now our backs are against the wall, these savage seas are filled with fortune, and unknown dangers which most men wont face" I said, the crew became rattled, "but we are not most men, for across these vast oceans, men fall as pawns, or gain infamy as pirates" I said, they all started to stomp their feet, "today we fight the enemies who defy us, and we will carve our legend in steel" I said, the crew drew their blades, and roared battle cries, they began to arm the cannons, and opened the sails, Edward sailed the ship back into the storm, I stood at the front of the ship with my arms crossed, staring out to sea, "enemies spotted" the foreman said, the waves began to rise, rain pelted us as the salty winds licked our faces, and stung our eyes. The first round was shot, one ship pulled along side the Jackdaw, British troops began to swing aboard, while some of the crew boarded the other ship, I drew my swords to face the troops, I stabbed one in the guts, and kicked him off my blades into another soldier, I took a knife off the dead soldier, and threw it at a Spanish soldier that was gonna bring his sword down on Twilight, I ran over to her, "Silverbolt, I have some thing to tell you" Twilight said, "now is not the time" I said, I kicked a soldier in the groin, then plunged my sword into his heart, "it's important" Twilight said, she threw a harpoon spear at a soldier, then used him as a human shield, "what is it" I asked, I shot a gun powder keg that was exposed on the enemy ship that was next to us, Twilight, and I faced each other, "I am pregnant" Twilight said.


	49. Chapter 49

It felt as if time had slowed down for a moment, till I saw a soldier, I threw my axe at him, the sharpened edge slicing him in the jugular, "Twilight I have some thing to ask you" I said, "what is it" Twilight asked, "will you marry me" I asked, I tossed two knives at a pair of boarding soldiers, "yes" Twilight said, I saw Zoey fighting at the helm, "Zoey wed us" I said, "I am a bit busy now" Zoey said, she slashed with her scimitar at a British trooper, "dearly beloved, we are gather here today" she said, then a soldier tried to jump her, she kicked him over the rigging, "do you Silverbolt take Twilight Sparkle to be your wife" Zoey asked, I fought off a soldier that had a longsword, "I do" I said, "do you Twilight Sparkle take Silverbolt to be your husband" Zoey asked, she stabbed a soldier with her sword, "I do" Twilight said, "then by the power vested in me, ah just kiss already" Zoey said, Twilight, and I kissed, it lasted only a few seconds before we saved ourselves from a soldier, I saw Edward having trouble on the other ship, I grabbed onto a rope, and swung over to the other side, "we are out gunned, and out numbered" I said, we were back to back, "I have faced even greater odds, don't fall men, and never give in" Edward yelled. In the heat of battle I was fending off a officer, a soldier managed to pull back my hood, revealing my horn, I then figured that there was no point in hiding my wings as well, my wings flicked the soldier, I drove my blade into the officers stomach, and took to the skies, "I captured the eyes of the British, and Spanish, I clapped my hands together, causing a large lightning bolt to destroy and entire ship, they began to sail away in fear, "LOK VAH KOOR" I shouted, the skies began to clear, I landed on the deck of the Jackdaw, all the British, and Spanish soldiers were cowering in fear, I walked past them, one was staring at me, I knew he wasn't from this time period, he tried to stab me, I dodged the attack, and broke his arm, I then stabbed him with a hidden blade, and took the artifact off of him, "victory is ours" I yelled, the crew of the Jackdaw cheered at the announcement, the surviving British, and Spanish pledged their steel, and ships to Edward, we made repairs, and began to sail back to Nassau, we would arrive within the hour, I went bellow deck to find the map, I heard foot steps behind me, I turned around, it was only Edward, "that was some pretty freaky stuff out there lad" Edward said, "I am leaving" I said, "what do you mean" Edward asked, "once we reach Nassau, I am taking my bride, my sister, and my friends, then leaving, we got what we came for" I said, "are you sure I can't convince you to stay" Edward bribed, "I wont be staying, but you can say goodbye before we shove off, captain" I said. We made it back to the Tardis, we all said our goodbyes to Edward, "hope you have a happy life captain" I said, "you as well mate" Edward said, I closed the Tardis, "so what now" Twilight asked, "well lets give him one more surprise" I said, I turned on the engines, and we were flung into the time vortex, leaving a look of surprise on Edward's face, Twilight placed her hand on mine, "so Mrs, Twilight, are you ready for our honey moon" I asked, "as long we don't do any more running, or jumping until the little one is born" Twilight said, "deal" I said, the Tardis flew through the time vortex, its destination unknown.


	50. Chapter 50

We dropped the girls off so Twilight, and I could spend our honey moon alone together, we went on a cruise together, it was a good thing I had some psychic paper on me, and some cash so we could purchase the cruise, I had the Tardis parked in the cargo hold of the cruise, our room was located on the first class deck, in the honey moon suite, Twilight was at the pool soaking up some sun, I was in the salt water pool letting the water do its work, it was a good thing we were in the merged world instead of someplace else, though some human ponies stared at Twilight, and I because of our wings, and horns, we didn't pay them much mind, we enjoyed our trip the best we could, which was very easy, well mostly on Twilight's side, her pregnancy had made her very horny, I was lucky that the rocking of the boat helped me go to sleep, a Pegasus took a dip in the pool with me, I could have sworn I saw that Pegasus before, I pondered for a moment, then realized it was Stormer, I swam over to him, "Stormer, is that you old buddy" I asked, he looked up at me, and smiled his strange smile, "Silverbolt, flight buddy it's good to see you" Stormer said, we both shook hands, and patted each other on the back, "what brings you on board this cruise" Stormer asked, we climbed out of the pool I dried myself off after I cleaned the salt water out of my eyes, "just enjoying my honey moon with Twilight" I said, I walked over to Twilight, and sat next to her, "well I wasn't aware that you two tied the knot, when was this" Stormer asked, "oh no where, 1715 in Nassau in another universe" Twilight said, "during a pirate battle with Spanish, and British troops" I said, Stormer stared at us, "no way" Stormer said, we chuckled at the look on his face, Stormer left with the a look of disbelief on his face, Twilight, and I got up, and walked over to the elevator to go to our room, the doors closed after I pressed the button, Twilight rested her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her close to me. The rest of the cruise was rather relaxing, once we got back to the main land, we got on the Tardis, and took it back to our house to live their for a couple of months, it wasn't nothing too fancy, it was a three bedroom, two bath rooms, the kitchen was spacious, the back yard was big enough for Spike to run around, I had decorated one room to be the nursery ahead of time, the couch had perfect back support, which Twilight is going to need when the little one starts to move around, it was a good thing I took medical classes, other wise it would be trial, and error for us. We walked out of the Tardis, "well, this is our new home" I said, Twilight clung to my arm, "it's nice" Twilight said, "eww, get a room you two" Spike said, he walked out of the Tardis, and ran through the dog door, "come on, I have a surprise for you" I said, we walked inside the house, I covered her eyes, and helped her upstairs, I opened the door to the nursery for Twilight, "can I look now" Twilight asked, "open your eyes" I said, she removed her hands from over her eyes, her face lit up, the nursery was painted a bright green, there was a little book shelf filled with children story books, some stuffed animals stacked in the corner, a changing station near a wardrobe, and a small cradle with two small old blankets, Twilight picked them up, and looked at them, "who used these" Twilight asked, I smiled a little "these were mine once, I loved these blankets so much that they have become sentimental to me" I said, "that's sweet" Twilight said, I pulled out a camera, "hey Twilight could you turn a little, and lift up your shirt, I want to start a scrap book on the child's growth" I said, she turned, and pulled up her shirt showing me the flat stomach, I snapped the photo, and the picture slid out of the slot, I pulled a dusted old photo album off of the wardrobe, I brushed the dust off, and opened the book to some blank pages, I slid the photo into the book, "this book use to hold only pictures of me as a baby, now it will also hold the photos of our family, my love" I said, I placed the book back on the wardrobe.


	51. Chapter 51

I had left the house after a week of staying, I needed to stretch my wings, and legs in some way, so I decided to mess around with the Tardis by really letting her engine loose, Blaze on the other hand hated it when I went full throttle, he could never get a good grip on the hand railing, I flew past the Bionicle universe, I almost scratched the point in time when the Toa were created, I then realized that we were running out of fuel, I saw that the closest rift opening to refuel was in the chronicles of Narnia universe, I touched down at the lamp post, and pulled my coat over me to keep warm, it seemed that winter had rolled in, nothing really changed since the battle with the white witch, I turned the Tardis off, and opened the engines, Blaze stayed on my shoulder, we walked around for a moment, then a Centaur came galloping up to use, "halt, who are you" he asked, I showed no surprise to his presence, "ello, I'm the Prince, don't mind me, and my friend Blaze, we're just stopping here for a little refuel" I said in a British accent, he raised a blade to me, "whoa, hey, now it isn't polite to raise a sword to a complete stranger" I said, I checked my fob watch, it had been at least three minutes, "well you wont be seeing me for a while, my tank is full" I said, I ran back to the Tardis, the Centaur was after me, I tried to move faster, I saw the Tardis only a few feet away, the door opened, Blaze was the first to get inside, I then dove into the Tardis, and slammed the door shut, Blaze had already got to the controls, and set a random flight plan, I got off the floor, snow was all over my jacket, I took the jacket off, then shook the snow off, and placed it on the hanger, "hey you have a letter" Blaze said, he dropped a blue envelope in my hand, I opened it, it said to go to Ohio in the merged world, I had no idea who sent the letter, I shrugged, and made a course correction to go back to the merged world. I arrived at the diner, no one was there to meet, so I ordered a soda, I placed my letter under my soda, and went to use the bathroom, but when I came out of the restroom, I saw the girls standing there, "hello, did I miss anything, sorry if I was late, but time travel, and a mango smoothie don't mix" I said, Twilight walked up to me, "is this some kind of joke" she asked, I stared at her with a confused look, "what ever do you mean" I asked, she then slapped me across the face, "alright, I get the feeling that you are all cross with me for some thing I did" I said, Zoey walked over, and calmed Twilight down, "Twilight, ask him how old he is" Zoey said, "I am 20, why" I asked, "you said you were taking us some where" Zoey said, "and where would that be" I asked, "Skyrim the 23rd of suns rise fourth era" Zoey said, we all piled into the Tardis, the girls went bellow the main console. As the course was laid, the girls were still talking, I peaked my head down to see them, "oi, what's the point of being clever if no one is around to be impressed, come on people" I said, I got back to the console, and set the Tardis down in Whiterun. We walked up the steps to Dragonsreach, I opened the door for the girls, we entered the large keep, the court was running around, their arms carried various tomes, and scrolls, "hello" I spoke up, the guards surrounded us, "who are you" the Jarl asked, "me, I'm the Prince" I said, "the Prince of what" the Jarl asked, "just the Prince, I can tell you are in need of some help, I think I could give you some assistance" I offered, the guards sheathed their weapons, "now what seems to be the problem" I asked, I pulled out some chairs, for us to sit.


	52. Chapter 52

I read through the tomes, and the reports, I couldn't believe what they said, it was suggesting that there sightings of husks, flood, Templar's, Cyber men, Daleks, and a Alicorn trained in the ways of necromancy, I placed the books down, "well I think we can help you, but first lets think, why would this stray want to harm this primitive world" I said, "primitive" the Jarl questioned, "yeah, you barely scratched the surface of you human, and elves have stored deep within you, just wait till you invent the first space worthy vehicle, boy you guys have a field day with that" I said, the Jarl slammed his fist on the table, "you still haven't told me who you are" the Jarl said, "forgive me, I am a universe lord, kinda like a time lord, but much more rare, my kind can't stay in one place for very long, well my sister, and I are the only ones left" I said, I looked on the map, and placed the tiny flags on where the sightings of these creatures were, it seemed like they were hitting every Dwarven ruin in the land of Skyrim, and every one knows that they all connect to one place, the great city of Black reach, "well I think we found where they are, we will be off" I said, I gathered the girls, and got into the Tardis to go to Black reach, I pulled down on the thrust controls, and pulled us into the time vortex. I landed in the silent ruins close to one of the great lifts, I stepped out first, I saw corrupted flesh created by the flood, I pulled out a flame thrower, and began to burn the flesh off the walls, "alright, we may need some power suits" I said, the girls began to put the armor on, but Twilight tried to put a suit on, "Twilight, I think it would be best if you stayed here, for the little one" I said, she put the suit down, "alright, I will sit this one out, but you better return" Twilight said, I grabbed a shotgun, a energy sword, and a flamethrower, the rest of us walked out of the Tardis, Twilight locked the door behind us to prevent any thing else from coming in, once we opened the door to Black reach, we saw that Daleks patrolled the skies, and the Cyber men patrolled the streets, others were setting up bases, or converting Falmer, and other things that found their way into the silent city, "hot dang Silver, whats that stench" Applejack asked, "I agree darling, that smell is awful" Rarity complained, I smelled the air, "its the smell of rotting corpses, they probably kill whatever animals they could not use for food" I said, Fluttershy tensed up at the thought of little animals getting killed for food, or being turned into horrible creatures, I saw flood troops coming up the road, I hefted my flamethrower, "well guys, lets burn them, and find out what is going on" I said, we all began to burn the flood troops, Pinkie made a funny face at a flood combat form before she set it on fire with a flame grenade, Fluttershy was screeching at the sight of the flood, Rarity started to call the flood ugly ruffians, Rainbow was yelling like a fan at a rock concert, Applejack planted a sticky grenade on a infection form, and kicked it at a large group of infection forms, a brute form (not the combat form made from a brute, a pure form) charge at me, I ignited my energy sword, and stood there, at the last minute I lunged at the brute, and sliced it in half. The commotion we caused at the silent ruin started to disturb the nest, everyone was making their way to the silent city (the giant ruin in the middle of Black reach that has a large artificial sun hanging over it), we had to go quiet, so Zoey, and I took the sewage pipes to get into the city, we came across little groups of husks at one point, but they were no match for the cleansing truth of fire, we came out of the pumping station, I looked down at the courtyard, I saw the Alicorn performing a ritual of some kind on the fake sun, "what the hell is he doing" Zoey asked, I shushed her, the Alicorn shot the sun with a strange spell, there was a clang inside the orb, and a dragon flew in, "bend to me dragon" the Alicorn said, he launched chains at the dragon,causing it to land in the courtyard of the city, we all jumped in to the large crowd, and started to cause a riot.


	53. Chapter 53

The Alicorn opened a portal, "through the portal, the plan is not ready" the Alicorn said, the husks, flood, Daleks, Cyber men, and Templar's ran into the portal, we tried to take some of them down, but it wasn't enough, the Alicorn looked at me "we will meet again in time Prince" the Alicorn said, he walked through the portal, it then slammed shut, leaving only us, and a cave filled with piles of bodies, we searched around the place for a while, and found a guy who was captured by the Alicorn, and his people, we all went back to Whiterun, it turned out that the guy we found was part of the court, as I was talking with the Jarl, some one walked into the keep, Twilight took my pistol I had on my hip, I tried to stop her from pulling the trigger, but when she did, she missed, the Jarl had the guards chase us down, but I was the first to surrender, I bought the girls enough time to escape the city, I was put in chains, and under heavy guard till they found a way to keep me contained. Days turned into weeks, then the weeks turned into months, the Jarls had found a way to keep me contained, the guy I saved was like my warden, we kept in touch with the girls, especially Twilight, her health was the most important of all because of her condition, any way Lorius tracked each of the girls down, one day he brought coffins to my prison, "so, you ready for the next faze" Lorius asked, "depends" I said, the girls climbed out of their coffins, I broke free of my binds, and helped Twilight out of her coffin, I noticed that our child was starting to show, "alright, lets get out of here" I said, "yeah, lets blow this Popsicle stand" Rainbow said, I pulled a slab out of the floor, I jumped down first, then helped the rest down, the tunnel was dark, I lit the way with my magic, I saw the chest filled with our things, I unlocked it with my sonic screwdriver, the chest opened, I passed out our things, and called for the Tardis, we all climbed in, Zoey had set a course back to Black reach, we had some detective work to do there, Pinkie, and Rarity had already put on some detective outfits, I sat with Twilight in our room on the Tardis, "hey, I want to say I missed you, both of you" I said gesturing to both Twilight, and the baby, "it feels good to finally relax, my feet are killing me" Twilight said, I smiled at her, I moved over to the foot of the bed, and began to rub her feet, "ah, that feels good" Twilight said, "I have always had silky hands when it comes to massages" I said, "I'll vouch for that love" Twilight said, she then placed her hands on a area of her abdomen, and let out a yelp, "what is it" I asked, Twilight smiled at me, "the little one is kicking" Twilight said, I felt my heart skip a beat, I got up, and walked over to her side of the bed, I placed my ear to her stomach, I could hear our child squirming around, "hey there kiddie, this is your dad speaking, you seem to be very happy now that I am here" I said, Twilight giggled at me, I kissed her baby bump, then our child stopped kicking, "aw" some one said, we saw the others standing in the door way, "how long were you standing there" I asked, "long enough to know that you really care for Twilight, and your little tike" Applejack said, Rainbow chuckled "yeah, you big softie" Rainbow said, Rarity elbowed Rainbow, "and if wasn't mistaken, I saw you getting soft on Tank before we left for the crystal empire" Rarity said, Rainbow blushed a bit, "hey we touched down" Zoey said.


	54. Chapter 54

I searched around the silent city for anything, portals, universal transponders, teleportation nodes, but nothing was coming up, I then scanned the artificial sun, and my theory was proven, the artificial sun was giving off tremendous amounts of energy that could open a tear to any universe, if the energy was harnessed of course, now all I had to do was find out where they went, I soniced the area where the rip was opened, and pinpointed where they went, I got every one back in the Tardis, then the Tardis started to go crazy, it was picking up massive amounts of universal energy coming from the throat of the world, I turned the engines on, and got us to the throat of the world. There was a large rip at the throat of the world, husks, and Templar's were pouring out, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Lorius were fighting them off, I tried to find a way to stop them, I paced in the console room, racking my brains, then I got it, I took a spartan laser, and modified it to shoot a high impact beam that would cause the portal to implode on itself, but it was going to take time, I worked as fast as I could, "Silver we could use some help" Rainbow yelled, I ran out of the Tardis, and aimed at the rip, "fire in the hole" I yelled, I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, I looked at it, and tried banging on it, "what's wrong with it" Applejack asked, "ah, this damn thing needs the pattern to properly close the rip" I said, I held up a transponder node, and tossed it into the portal, the modified spartan laser pinged, and a green light flashed, I aimed at the rip, and fired, a large green laser hit the rip in the center, the portal then closed on its own, I shouldered the laser, we all let out a sigh of relief, "finally, it's all over" I said, Lorius went back to Whiterun, while I brought the girls back home, we could all use the time to clean ourselves up, and rest up, I knew I could use a good shower, and Twilight could use a trip to a doctor. I sat in my house, I was watching the news, when I got a call from Blaze, "hey, we have a situation, I have detected some one, or something jumping through time in this dimension, we need to get going boss" Blaze said, "do you think it could be him" I asked, "possibly" Blaze said, I ran out back, and opened the Tardis, Blaze had already punched in the coordinates, I flew the Tardis to a warehouse, once I stepped out, I noticed a Dalek was what cause the alarm, I walked over to it, then it started to freak out, "warning, warning, target has been spotted, weapons systems nonfunctional" the Dalek screamed, "oh shut up, I only want your memory core" I said, I took off the dome, and began to scan the memory core, I then took its eye scope, and went to another dimension to find a certain person, the information brought me to the slums of Corresant in the Star Wars universe, I walked into a bar, and approached a bar tender, "I am looking for De Pompadour the 45th" I said, the bar tender laughed at me, "what makes you think he's here" the bar tender asked, I dropped the scope on the table, "he's in the back" the bar tender said. I sat down at a table in the back of the bar, "are you De Pompadour the 45th" I asked, "yes" he said, "well my condolences, because she died last week" I said, I turned my sonic screwdriver on her, "why hello tiny people who live in a robot, how have things been since the last time we met" I asked, "Prince what did you do to our systems" the commander asked, "oh don't act so mad, it is just a lock down, now you are going to tell me, where I can find Zorwace" I said, "no one knows where he is, but there is an information broker that is apart of the silenced tongues, the people you are hunting, he has a standing reputation in live chess" the commander said, "where can I find him" I asked, "he is in the Mass effect universe" the commander said, I lifted the lock down, "I will be back" I said.


	55. Chapter 55

I went back to the mass effect universe, I wore a cowboy hat because it was cool, I walked down the streets of Omega, I saw a sign up area for a tournament for blade of the night winds, it was like live chess in the Doctor who series, but was much more painful, I signed up for the competition, no one else had signed up because the only other person was on the list was the information broker, unlike the shadow broker, the information broker did his business in person, "good luck mister" the Asari maiden said, I smirked at her, "thanks, but the information broker is going to need a lot more luck when we face each other" I said, the maiden lead me to my seat in a very dramatically large arena with a GUI interface playing board in the center of the arena, I sat down in a open chair, bright lights illuminated the arena, the information broker stepped out into the arena, the crowd cheered as the human walked over to the open seat. After a few minutes, the information broker was down to his last few pieces, my fleet was still at full strength, "go on, it's your move, the only logical move is your flag ship, but it seems that piece is going to be easily taken" I said, his hands shook over the controls, "please, I will tell you anything, just forfeit the game" he begged, I sat there thinking, I knew I had him beat, "well, now that you mention it, I want to find Zorwace" I said, "I can take you to him, just end the game" he now pleaded, I pressed a button on my controls that made my fleets allow the enemy ships through, the crowd groaned, and screamed at my move, "now show me where he is" I said, we took my Tardis to the doctor who universe, where we then went to a headless monk tomb, "Zorwace was all ways rich, so the headless monks kept him here, watch your step, the skulls will attack" the information broker said, the skulls seemed to stare at us, we walked into the main chamber, there were some boxes on some pedestals, "I know the Silenced tongues are after you, and they will see you dead" the information broker said, "yeah, I seek to know why" I said, "well you will never find out" the information broker said, I turned around, the broker was about to attack, but he stepped on a pressure plate, and the floor opened under him, I looked into the hole, and skulls began to swarm him, then they looked at me, I quickly closed the hatch. I opened the door of one of the boxes, I saw the head of my old friend Zorwace, he was fast asleep in the cramped box, "what, oh Prince, the headless monks, they betrayed me, and my uncle, now tell me Prince, how bad is it, don't lie" Zorwace said, "well um, ah" I stammered, "ha gotcha, I know what happened, luckily I had a media chip installed many years ago, the WI-FI connection down here is stupendous" Zorwace said, I was kind of disturbed that nothing fazed him even though he was just a head, "I am here to know about the Silenced tongues, why are they after me" I asked, Zorwace looked at me, "do you really want to know" he asked, I nodded my head, I then noticed that the skulls were all looking a us, "are you absolutely sure" he asked, I closed his box, and carried it back to the Tardis, I placed it down on a chair, "Prince, what's happening, there's no internet connection in here, I'm bored already" Zorwace complained, I opened the lid, I saw that I had placed the box upside down, "oh, that's why I have a head ache" Zorwace said.


	56. Chapter 56

I turned Zorwace's box right side up, "now I want to know why the Silenced tongues want me dead" I said, "they want to stop you from reaching the great rift, legends say that if the Prince reached the great rift, he will release a great evil that would devour all universes" Zorwace said, I couldn't believe it, the second half of the prophecy was upon me, "ah so you do know what will happen, not only will you only unleash a great evil, but the answer to a millennium old question will be answered" Zorwace said, "no, it wont be" I said, I picked up the phone, and dialed up an old friend, "you can't keep running away Prince, just like the Doctor, he couldn't run away for ever" Zorwace said, "well I have been running with my sister for thousands of years, and I still keep running" I said, "time catches up with us all" Zorwace said, I glared at him, and pointed at him with my index finger, "well it has never laid a glove on me" I said, then some one on the other end of the line answered the phone, "yes hello, its me, tell him we're going out, everything is on me accept for the money, and the driving" I said, I looked back at Zorwace, "you act much like the Doctor" Zorwace said, "Prince, we were not sure how to contact you, but I am a sorry to tell you this, your friend Mr, Daniels has passed away, he always liked to talk about the adventures you two had, we would always pour an extra glass of Coca cola in case you ever showed up" the nurse said, I couldn't believe my friend died, "again I am sorry we couldn't reach you faster" the nurse said, "it's alright, thank you" I said, I hung the phone up, "it's time to face the music old friend, the time has come for you to end this all" Zorwace said, I looked at the envelopes that were Tardis blue, "yeah, maybe it is" I said. I sent out letters to every one, even old Lorius, plus a little portable universe transporter, I met the girls out in the desert, I sat on the hood of a station wagon, "now where is the late man you call a husband Twi" Applejack asked, "you looking for some one ladies" I said, they saw me, "Silverbolt" they said, I laughed, and jumped off the hood of the station wagon, they all embraced me, "nice hat dude" Rainbow said, "yes I know, it's cool" I said, then my hat flew off my head, it had a bullet hole in it, I turned around to see who shot at me, it was Zoey, she held a revolver in her hand, she blew the smoke from the barrel of the gun, and holstered the firearm, "hello brother" Zoey said. We all had a little something at the diner, and then went out to the lake that was nearby at midday, we were all laughing, and having a fun time, "I am only 23 years old, and I have been to nearly every universe" I said, "only 23 years old" Pinkie said, I took a sip from my bottle of Coke, "what's that" Fluttershy asked, we all looked out on the lake, I saw a man wearing Ebony armor walk out of the lake, I got up, "now listen, what ever happens do not interfere" I said, I walked over to the man in Ebony armor, I stood in front of him, "I know it's you old friend, you know what must happen next" I said, he opened his helm, I saw the human face of Blaze, "it will be an honor to one day serve at your side" Blaze said, he raised his arm at me, "you will meet me again" I said, I winked at him, he then shot me twice, I began to regenerate, then Blaze shot me once more, I looked out the eye hole of the fake me (that's right mother truckers). I remember going back to Corresant to speak with the commander, "so are you sure that you are ready" he asked, my head looked down, "yes" I said, "are you sure there isn't anything we can do" the commander asked, I walked out, then I thought up a clever trick, I walked back over to the booth, "yes, there is" I said, they shrank me into the suit, I sent out the mail, and then the rest of the pieces fell into place, even my funeral were the fake me was burned, when the fires had died down, we had already left the lake, nothing was left, I brought Zorwace back to the tomb, I opened his hatch once more, "well you managed to trick them, but the day of the Prince is approaching" Zorwace, I scoffed at him, I flicked a little bit of lint off of my hat, "what ever you say, but they will never find me" I said, I walked out of the main chamber, "you can never keep running from the question Prince, it must be answered, Prince who" Zorwace yelled, I smirked, and entered the Tardis.


	57. Chapter 57

I sat in the Tardis, I sent a letter to Twilight telling her that I was alive, but she had to keep it quiet about it, the day of the Prince was delayed, enough time for me to go dark, I was traveling trough the time vortex in the Doctor who universe, then I felt my Tardis hit something, I opened the door, and saw that I hit another Tardis, then the Doctor opened the door of his Tardis, we just stared at each other, then got ourselves unstuck, and just carried on, I decided to just go see Twilight, so I pulled on the fuel injectors to achieve a large amount of speed, then the old girl started to sputter, and groan, the power went out, but the engines were still full, I was able to get enough power to the scanners to see where I was crashing, I was landing on the high school of the dead universe, luckily I had the cloaking on when I stepped out of the Tardis, I checked my shot gun in case of trouble. I got a ping on my sonic screwdriver after a few minutes in the high school of the dead universe, I quickly found the Tardis, I walked inside, and found that the place was fixed, there were new things, it had that new car smell to it, a telegram came out of the typewriter, it was from Zoey (brother, Twilight has been taken, we don't know where she is, only that we found a note from the Silenced tongues), I ran over to the controls, and began to go around every universe to call in a couple of favors, some fleets of ships, some troops, and weapons, then I picked up the girls, I landed the Tardis at my house, the girls all waited for me, I opened the doors of the Tardis, "come on, we have to save Twilight" I said, they all climbed into the Tardis, their jaws dropped at the sight of the new interior, "you have done quite the interior decorating" Rarity said, "no 'time' to lay around, we have figure out where Twilight is being held" I said, I kicked the engines on, and set markers to certain locations where there was some Cyber men, and Daleks, if there is one thing I know how to find Twilight, is that the Daleks, and Cyber men kept track of each other. I landed at the third Cyber man base, the last two were a bust, I began to sabotage their systems, and made my way up to the command deck, a bulkhead was in my way, I placed an explosive on the wall, and detonated it, the Cyber men raised weapons at me, "halt, identify yourself" the Cyber commander said, I walked over to the view port, "I am the Prince, and I come with a message for you, and your leaders, where is my wife" I said, "what message is for us" the Cyber commander asked, outside dozens of ships began to blow up from the inside, "would you like me to repeat myself" I asked, they spilled everything they knew on where the Silenced tongues were, they had cleaned up Demons run, and moved it close to the great rift, they should know what the Doctor did to their Silence counter parts, but my wrath would be ten times worse, for the penalty for kidnapping a lord of the universe is death. I had disguised myself as a monk of the headless order, seems like they had a even greater hatred for the universe lords then the Doctor, I stood on the stage in my disguise, soldiers of the Silenced tongues watched as one of their leaders pulled back the hoods of the headless monks, then he pulled back my hood, "ello" I said in my British accent, they all aimed at me, "you really think your people could hide from me, I am the lord of the universe, I have come for some people I care about" I said, I held my sonic screwdriver up, "Twilight Sparkle, grab your coat, we're going home" I yelled, the lights went out, I made a grand disappearing act, I tapped into the intercom system, and began to broadcast over the station, "I am not a wizard, I am not warlock, I am not an angle, I am not a demon, or a trickster, I am a monk" I said, the soldiers were thrown into disarray, I climbed to the catwalks overlooking the crowd, "every one discharge your ammo packs" the captain said, slowly the soldiers began to unload their ammo clips, "you really think I was going to let your organization go with out punishment, there are three things you should know, never mess with a lord of the universe's life, never mess with a lord's pride, and never mess with his family" I said, my radio crackled to life, "this is Billy Bob to the Prince, do you hear me Prince" Billy asked, "give them hell Billy boy" I said, I did an imitation of a fighter flying over, there were explosions across the hull, troops began to pile in from the corridors of the base.


	58. Chapter 58

I walked through the carnage filled hall way, a soldier stumbled into me, he dropped his rifle, and helmet, I helped him up, handed him his rifle, and placed his helmet on his head, he then turned back to the fight, I found a door to Twilight's room I opened the door, I saw that Twilight was okay, "Silverbolt" Twilight said, I embraced her to the best of my ability because of her 8 month baby bump, "you came for us" Twilight said, I stroked her cheek, she placed her hand on mine, "I had to get you back, no one abducts my wife, and child without consequences" I said, the station was cleared of headless monks, some Silenced tongue members had escaped capture by taking escape pods, I tried to help Twilight down to the hanger where a small medical facility was set up, I wanted to get Twilight checked out for safety reasons, some of the ships stayed near the station of demons run, I had gone to the control room, the station looked like it could still move, if we did some repairs to it, "hey war horse, we just came over after checking up on Twi" Applejack said, "the nurses say she is fine dear, nothing that you need to get worked up over" Rarity said, Pinkie pie hopped over to me "whatcha looking at" Pinkie asked, "I was thinking we should repair this place, and head through the rift" I said, "what kind of repairs" Rainbow asked, "just some fixes to the outer hull, and weapons systems, along with thrusters, and shields, it should only take a few minutes" I said, I had gave the idea to the other ships, and troops, some of them had volunteered to join us going through the rift, and the rest stay behind to wait for us to return, and the repairs were underway. No matter how hard I tried to convince Twilight to stay with the ships, she was too stubborn, and stayed, "all engines are online, shields are up, crew is ready to go, anything you would like to say before we go" a pilot asked, "just 5 words, never give up, never surrender" I said, the engines came to life, and we began to move through the rift, "all systems read green across the board, nothing bad so far" the other pilot said, (demons run when a good man goes to war. night will fall, and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war). The station came out of the rift to a planet caught in a time lock bubble, the station remained in low orbit, troops began to scan for the Alicorn, and other members of the Silenced tongues, bases began to be set up in clearings, I stood there, and watched as the wild goose chase went on, but demons will run, when I go to war, and the time of the Prince will be my undoing.


	59. Chapter 59

As the clock struck 12, we all stood ready to face what ever was coming for us, I stepped out onto the field, the wind blew from the west, the infinite sun burned in the sky lighting the ground that would become littered with the corpses of brave men, and woman who volunteered to help me, I gripped the hilt of my weapon, my wings were fully extended outwards, my horn gave off a glow in the shining sun above, no fear was shown on our faces, a temple laid atop a hill, carved from stone inside the very mountain, I slammed the blunt end of my spear into the ground, the battle began, Daleks, Cyber men, flood, husks, and Templar's came from the woods, we all raised guns, blades, hammers, spears, armored exoskeleton suits walked up the large plains, ships hovered in the sky, our forces were evenly matched, and arrow flew from the opposing side, almost hitting me in the shoulder by a few inches, but ended up landing in front of my left foot, I raised my spear high into the air, and signaled the attack, the ground quaked at the thousands of combatants running into the fight, fire burned within our hearts as the first blow was struck, (demons run, when a good man goes to war) I raised my shield, and ran into the battle, knocking down enemies as I ran into them, (night will fall, and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war) my spear broke in half, I pulled my sword out of its sheath on my back, and lunged at a Templar, I kicked his lifeless corpse off my blade, and ran into the temple, I saw the Alicorn, and what looked like leaders of the different factions in the room, they were performing a strange ritual, the Alicorn spotted me, "ah, the guest of honor has arrived, but you have arrived too late" the Alicorn said, he began to siphon energy from the leaders, (friendship dies, and true love lies, night will fall, and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war). The Alicorn changed into a hideous monster, and cackled the same way I heard him the first time in my dream before I came into Equestria, "the power, it's all I ever dreamed of, now not only do I have the power, but the means to your end" the Alicorn said, with a flick of his wrists, Twilight appeared chained to a pillar, "let her go beast" I demanded, he didn't listen, he shot an arrow at me, I looked out side the temple, and saw the chaos, and death, (demons run, but count the cost) I tried to get up, the human version of Blaze came out from behind a pillar, "kill him" the Alicorn said, Blaze winked at me, and turned his blade on his master, "you dare defy me, I will cast you out, cursed to forever live as a bird, your life will never end, you will be forced to be reborn after many years" the Alicorn said, but before he could cast Blaze back in time, Blaze had shot a fire ball at the Alicorn, then a vortex consumed Blaze, I took my chance at the Alicorn, I shot an orb of energy at the Alicorn, knocking him on his back, I cut the chains off of Twilight, the girls came into the temple, Twilight gripped my arm, "what is it" I asked, she then gripped her abdomen, "they are coming, our children are coming" Twilight said, I carried her to the girls, and handed her over to the others, "take her, and the others out of here, leave me behind, I can hold him off for only a little while" I said, "wait Silver, you can't (groan), the children" Twilight said, I placed my hand on her cheek, and gave her a kiss, "my real name is Zach of Galafrey, I have emerged from my eternal torment, I am hell bent on protecting you all, now go" I said, they all began to run to the drop ships, power coursed through my body, "swifter than the desert winds, more fearsome than the evening wolves, fear me, for when armed by their love, I possess the power to fight a god" I said. The ships began to leave through the portal, I fought back the corrupted Alicorn, the station known as demons run fell from the sky, I fired spell, after spell at the Alicorn, (demons run when a good man goes to war. Blood of the wicked will be spilled, when the good man goes to war. The sun will rise, and illuminate the land, when a good man returns from war. Life will bloom, and the sad will cry, when the good man dies in the war), I smashed the Alicorn with a powerful spell, "I forever imprison thee in the depths of hell" I said, I shouted with all my power with the voice, the temple began to collapse, I walked outside the temple, but the Alicorn had got a lucky hit on me, the Tardis appeared out off the wreckage of demons run, the door inside opened, I stumbled inside the blue box, Blaze sat at his little perch looking very ill, I pulled a lever on the main console, then collapsed on the floor, I looked at my hands, they began to glow a golden hew, then Blaze started to burn up, I fought so that they could live on, for I am just a man.


	60. Chapter 60

As my body began to regenerate, Blaze had erupted into a burst of fire, and became a pile of ash, "the deed is done, the friends have moved on, but the hero is not gone, the chapter has ended, but the next one must be written" I said, my body exploded with golden lights flying out of my body, the Tardis began to fall apart, the regeneration effect wore off, Blaze had become a little baby Phoenix, I had changed as well, I was more muscular but not too much, and my eyes glowed a bright gold, but my scars, horn, and wings were still there, I looked around the Tardis, the main console was still operational, I locked onto where Twilight was, she was back on the home dimension, "well, this old girl can barely stay together, guess like we are going to crash, oh well" I said, I turned a valve, and cranked up the power, "GERONIMO" I yelled, I plummeted through the space time vortex, keeping the Tardis together long enough to make it to Twilight, she was the only person I could think of, just her, and our kids, "like the mighty Phoenix, I will always be reborn" I said. As the Tardis shook, and rumbled, I struggled to keep my balance, the door opened, I hung onto the door step, my sonic screwdriver was clenched in my mouth, I pulled myself inside, and closed the door, I sat up against the door, but the console began to spark, I got off the floor with great haste, I then began to regain the Tardis flight control, it was going to be a rough spot to land in front of the hospital, I aimed carefully for the parking lot, but we were coming in too fast, the entire Tardis was spinning out of control I fell all the way into the library before I started to climb back up, I used my wings to maneuver through the collapsing Tardis, I felt it crash against the road in an upright position, I walked to the front door, they opened, fires billowed behind me, the smoke poured out of the door, I saw Fluttershy, and Applejack standing outside the hospital, I stepped out of the smoke, revealing my face to them, "Silverbolt, you're alive" Applejack said, "no time, where is Twi" I asked, "Maternity ward, floor 4, room 413" Fluttershy said, I ran into the hospital, quickly signed myself in, and ran upstairs, I tossed on a doctors outfit, and put on some gloves, a mask hung from my neck, I took a sharp right at the fourth floor, I jumped over carts, dodged low hanging medicine bags, placed a tray of food on a patients table, I saw Twilight's room, I thought of something witty to say, "ello girls, the doctor is in" I said, Twilight looked at me, a smile of relief was plastered to her sweat covered face, "Silver (groan), I thought you were dead" Twilight said, I ran over to her bed side, and held her hand, "I promised I would return, not even a collapsing universe will stop me from returning" I said, she squeezed my hand tighter as contraction hit her, I dabbed a wet cloth on her head, "get these kids outta me" Twilight screamed, a nurse came in to check on Twilight, "alright Mrs, Sparkle, I am just here to see how far you are along, who are you" the nurse asked, "I'm her husband" I said, the nurse shrugged, and checked Twilight's undercarriage (if you catch my drift), "okay, you are at 10 centimeters, I need you to start pushing Mrs, Sparkle" the nurse said, Twilight groaned, and wheezed trying to expel our kids from her womb. After 2 hours of sweat, tears, and blood, Twilight gave birth to a little Alicorn boy that had sage colored eyes with a amber lining around his iris, and had the looks of me, while his Alicorn sister had mostly my eyes, and Twilight's looks, I named our son Cameron, and his sister Alex, they rested peacefully in their beds, their mother was fast asleep after the many hours of labor, the girls came into the room, "Silver" Pinkie cheered, she embraced me, "please back off, your hug is choking me" I tried to say, she backed off, "oops" she said, I then embraced them all in a group hug. Two months later, Pinkie threw a party at the school to celebrate my return, the party was huge, Twilight, the kids, and I slipped out to the courtyard, the Tardis had fixed itself thirty minutes after it crashed at the hospital, now it was now repaired to allow Twilight, and I to raise the kids, it even had little car seats for the twins, I strapped in the kids, then slid over to the controls, Twilight, and I began to power up the engines, and other wibbily wobbly timey wimey instruments, outside the girls waved at us as we left through the time vortex.


End file.
